The Lasterol Stone
by The Night Lord
Summary: The Animorphs have retreated to a life of peace. But when Visser Three orders a full scale war, the Animorphs have to race against time to find the Lasterol Stone and turn the war into their favour. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Animorphs whatsoever**

**Summary: Visser Three commands the Yeerks to attack Earth in a full scale war. The Animorphs, outnumbered, have to race against time to find the pieces of the Lasterol Stone. Only then could they turn the war into their favour**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake Berenson looked into the sky. He was wondering. Wondering about his life when he was a teenager. How his life had changed forever, when he placed his hand on the morphing cube, gaining the power to absorb an animal's DNA by touch and morph into that animal. How he became the unofficial leader of the Animorphs, to fight against the Yeerks. Parasitic creatures that crawled into your ear canal, seep into your brain and take over your mind and body. He knew what it was like. The same Yeerk that had infested his older brother, Tom, before he was given to another Yeerk had once infested him. He remembered David, a person who joined the Animorphs, but turned against them, knocking Jake unconscious while in tiger morph, attacked his cousin, Rachel, and 'killed' Tobias, before getting trapped in a rat morph forever. The fight against the Yeerks in space, aboard Visser Three's Blade Ship, destroying the ship and escaping back to Earth. Jake knew that the Yeerks were still on Earth, infesting people they could get through their organization called the Sharing. Jake went back to tending the garden. After that fight on the Blade Ship, the Animorphs had gone their own ways, living a life they never really had. Jake had married Cassie, a fellow Animorph and they've had a son named Samuel. Rachel had married Tobias, even though he was still a hawk, but he went to the marriage as his human self. They were living halfway across the city, with their children Adam and Leah. Jake's best friend, Marco, however, was still single and loved to party. And Ax, known as Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, an Andalite, lived in the woods near Cassie's parents' house, where he was sometimes joined by Tobias when he felt like a break from home. Jake trimmed few rudbeckias, before remembering more of the fights he had sent the Animorphs in. The discovery of Marco's mother being Visser One and not dead, like everyone thought she was. The explosion in a gas mine, where Tobias and Ax had morphed Taxxons, gigantic worm-like creatures that could never satisfy their hunger, to dig the tunnel to the Yeerk Pool. The race against time to stop Tom from making their father in a Controller. The first battle, where Tobias became trapped in his red-tailed hawk morph forever, until he was granted the power to morph again

"These days, life have been peaceful," thought Jake

He finished the trimming and stood up, rubbing the back of his neck. Picking up the shearers, Jake headed back to the house. What he didn't know yet, was that the peaceful life was about to be shattered, when an object appeared in the sky

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There we are, the first chapter. Please review and I shall try and get a new chapter up**


	2. Family Life with Tobias

**So we begin with Tobias, as he deals with parenthood. This is like a day in the life of the bird boy**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TOBIAS**

Being a parent can be tough. Especially if they're human and you're not. Unless I morphed to my human self, but I can only be like that for less than two hours. Well, two hours, but I prefer before that time. It's funny, as I aged as the hawk, my human morph also aged. I would rather still be the teenager I once was, but being an adult was all right. And right now, I was trying to get Leah dressed. Only she wasn't co-operating

"Leah, get back here, but your mother finds out"

She just laughed and hid behind the sofa. I creped up closer, before diving over the sofa and pulling a laughing Leah back over

"Now, will you get dressed please?" I asked

"Okay, Daddy"

While she was getting dressed, I went and made myself a cup of coffee. I seriously needed it after all that chasing. Not that I minded being a parent. It was joyful sometimes. Other times, however. Like once I remembered, Rachel and I went shopping with the kids. But Adam wanted something and he wasn't getting it. So he sat down and pouted. I had to carry him all around the mall

Memories, sweet memories. I remembered when both Adam and Leah were born. I was so happy at their births, I cried. Humans can be so emotional. Unlike the red-tailed hawk, my real body, which didn't have many emotions. I looked up from my coffee to see Leah walk in, her undies on her head, socks on her arms and her dress inside out

"Your mother might kill me for letting you dress yourself," I moaned

Leah giggled. I heard the sound of the car pull into the driveway and raced outside. Rachel had come home after taking Adam to school. I faced Leah

"Fix yourself up, please, before your mother sees you," I pleaded

I knew Rachel wouldn't very happy to see that Leah wasn't dressed properly. Was it my fault? She might try and blame me, unless I distracted her

"Hi honey, didn't stay long, did you?" I asked cheerfully

"Of course not. I cannot stay long away from you, can I?"

She kissed me on the cheek, before walking inside. I cringed when I heard her gasp

"Why is Leah not dressed properly?"

"I wonder what Ax is up to"

"Tobias, get back here"

I turned around. Leah was behind Rachel, trying not to laugh. Evil child

"I have no idea, honestly, why she is dressed like that," I said

"Well, dear, you can fix her up. As for me, I'm getting a drink," said Rachel

She went into the kitchen, as I went over to fix up Leah's clothes

"Daddy got into trouble again," smiled Leah

"Thanks to you. Can't wait for you to start school"

"Why?" asked Rachel

"So you and I can be alone together," I offered

"Nice try, but it won't work"

Leah was dressed, properly this time. I stood up

"Well, I gotta go. See Ax, catch a few mice, that sort of thing," I said

"When are you going to be home?" asked Rachel

"About noon, maybe later"

I went up to our room. Stripping down to my morphing outfit, I concentrated on my hawk body. Brown feathers began appearing on my body, as I fell towards the ground. My arms changed to wings, as feathers grew on them. Talons grew, so did my red tail, as my nose and mouth melted together to form my wicked, sharp beak. Once I was done, I spread my wings, flew out of the window and took to the sky

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Just an idea of how life was like for the Animorphs. Even if I only used Tobias and Rachel. But more family life will come, so please review**


	3. The Yeerks return

**We've had Jake (in 3rd person) and we've had Tobias, so, let's go with Cassie**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CASSIE**

What would I do without Jake? With him around to look after Samuel, I'm able to work at the veterinary clinic. Looking after animals have always been my life and I'm glad I can take it further. Jake doesn't mind being a Mr Mom, but he does have a small part-time job. He just loves being a parent. Maybe we should have another child

But, back with the story. Every now and then, I get a phone call in the middle of the night, to attend to an injured animal. Like right now

BRING BRING! BRING BRING!

"Honey, could you get the phone please?" I asked Jake sleepily

"It's on your side"

"Oh, right"

Rolling over, I picked up the phone

"Hello?"

"Hi Cassie, sorry if I awoke you" It was one of my assistants, Robert

"Oh yeah, Rob, at 3am in the morning"

"Very sorry, but we've got a dog in here that was hit by a car. Seems real bad"

Like I said, nothing really unusual

"Yeah, I'll be there. Just give me five," I said

"We're stabilising him now"

I got up, tossing the doona all over Jake, before getting changed into my morphing outfit. See, the problem with morphing, is that you have to wear tight-fitting clothing. Thankfully, I had a set of clothes at the clinic and at a place where no one knows. The morph I was going to do was owl. Silent and speedy, I could get there quick and morph back. Snowy white feathers appeared across my body, as my fingers stretched out, forming wings. My feet formed into talons, as my bones and organs squished and moulded themselves into owl organs and bones. My face flattened to form the owl face. Fluttering up to the open window, I took to the air, flying straight for the clinic

The other vets turned around as I entered the room, carrying my stethoscope

"How bad are the injuries?" I asked

"Several broken ribs, internal bleeding, fractured leg," answered Robert

"Alright, we have to find the source of the bleeding and stem it," I ordered

I turned to Robert,

"How fast was the driver going?"

"Very fast to cause this. Didn't even stop. Just keep going. I'd say the dog was lying there for about half an hour"

"Bastard," I whispered

For the next several hours, we worked on the dog, fixing his bones and stemming the internal bleeding. I didn't want to see the dog die. It was a lovely German Shepard. By the time we had him fixed and in the recovery room, the sun was rising. I thanked the vets, got changed, morphed to osprey and flew back home. I was hoping to get some sleep, while Jake tended to Sam. But, something had caught my eye. It was a dark object in the sky, far away from me. I had no idea what it was and I wasn't going to find out. I landed in the front yard and morphed back to human. See, Jake planted some bushes that grow above the fence, so we have no worries about anyone see us morph. I know we defeated the Yeerks, but there were a few, including Tom still. And a good thing is, they can't recruit anymore Controllers. Entering the house, I saw Jake playing with Sam and smiled. Sam was chasing after the ball Jake was throwing. I went inside and laid down on the couch. Jake threw the ball and came up to me. I grabbed his hand

"So, what was it?"

"A dog got hit by a car pretty bad," I answered

"What some sleep?"

"Very much"

"Hey Sam," called Jake, letting go of my hand, "come on, we're playing outside"

I didn't bother getting changed, just went into the room and collapsed onto the bed. I had barely closed my eyes, when Sam cam running in

"Sam what do you want?" I asked

"There's something in the sky"

Even though I needed sleep, I bolted out of the room and joined Jake in the front yard. He was looking at a strange object in the sky

"What is it?"

"I have no idea yet…oh no"

"What?"

"I know that type of ship"

"Are you telling me…?"

"Yep, it's a Yeerk ship"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cliff-hanger, I think. It leaves you wondering about the ship, doesn't it? More chapters will come, but in the mean time, please review**


	4. The War Begins

**After all this, let's see what Marco's been up to**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**MARCO**

I'm too sexy for my body, too sexy for my shirt. Man, I hate that song. Its funny when you hate a song, you end up singing or humming it. But seriously, I think I am way sexy. But here's a question. If I'm saying that I'm sexy, then why am I the only one who isn't married, apart from Ax (yeah, well, he's an Andalite). As usual, I was at the bar, checking out all the babes, deciding which one I should go for and picked the blonde. I swaggered over, hoping she would see my cute looks and strong body (that's what happens when you work out and fought aliens as a teenager). She saw me (yes)

"Hey, babe, how's it going?"

"Sorry I'm taken"

"Really? Where's your man?"

"Right behind you"

I turned around and looked up into the face of large guy. I'm serious, this dude's muscles were bulging through his shirt. But I could sense he was wimp. Maybe because, if I morphed to gorilla, I could take him on and win. But I wouldn't. Just because I'm cute, doesn't mean I'm not stupid. We may have saved Earth, but there are still some Controllers out there. Well, there's the Yeerk Peace thing or whatever, but they have an exception. We destroyed all the Yeerk Pools we could find, so now they're dying off. Except for the Peace thingy. But back to the big guy

"Are you hitting on my girl?"

"Well, honestly, I didn't know she was yours," I answered, "I just rocked up and…"

"And thought you could talk to my girl"

"Hey man, I didn't know that. It's not like every guy knows which guy this girl is going with or who else. You can't expect that of us. What do you think we are, mind readers?"

WHAM

All I could think, was ouch. That sucker just struck me and I was flying into the wall. And he was coming up for hit number two. Unless…Even if it seemed stupid. I mean, there are probably loads of people who know what I am, but still. But I wanted to teach this guy something. So, I concentrated on the gorilla DNA floating in my body, just as Muscles grabbed my arm. My arm, which began growing thick, coarse black hair, along with the rest of my body. Speaking of my body, my chest bulged outwards, so did my arms and face. My vision dimmed a little, but I was used to it. Muscles stepped back in horror, as I got to my feet

"Were-gorilla," he cried

"_Yeah, okay then," _I thought

He began backing away. I hadn't even raised a finger and I had kicked his butt. Oh well, I would be freaked too, if I seen a guy turn into a gorilla. Satisfied, I began to leave and demorph, but I heard the sound of a gun cock

"_Oh great, just what I need. A gun"_

I weighed my chances. If I left, bang, if I turned around, bang again. I chose to leave

BANG

I felt the pain of the shell entering my back, but as I demorphed, the pain lessened, until it was gone for good. I heard a _clink _and turned around to pick up the shell. Throwing it away, I decided to go home, but heard a familiar sound. A sound I hadn't heard in several years. Dracon beams. Running towards the source, I saw several Yeerk ships fly down and roasting anyone in sight. Two landed and deployed armies of Hork-Bajirs. Seven feet tall and you know the rest, I hope. Blades at knees, elbows, tail and head. Anything else to add? Then, he arrived. I was sure we had killed him, but obviously we didn't. Think of a blue deer. But instead of the head, there is a humanoid body. Weak fingers, no mouth and an extra set of eyes on moveable stalks on top of the head. But the tail probably scares you the most. It curved up over the back and was tipped with a razor sharp blade, a weapon that could move faster than the eye can see. Visser Three

_(Find and capture any humans you can find, and then bring them to the ship)_

"_Did that make sense? Find and capture anyone you find? Good one, Visser Three"_

What morph did I have against loads of Hork-Bajir? Gorilla? Maybe, but I would need backup. And the good thing is, it arrived. A large male tiger, followed by a wolf, came charging onto the streets and taking down two Hork-Bajirs. Jake and Cassie. I morphed to gorilla and went over to meet them

_(Jake, Cassie, good to see you. And in time too)_

_(We'd seen them several minutes before)_ said Jake _(after hiding Sam at home, we came here)_

_(Pity Rachel's not here. She would love something like this)_

_(Andalite bandits!)_ cried Visser Three

_(He still thinks we're Andalites. Did he see a phycologist?)_ I asked

_(Err, no, from the looks of it. Not at all)_ said Jake

_(Are we going to stand around and wait for them to come?)_ asked Cassie

_(Oh god no Cassie. We're gonna ask them to come around for dinner)_ I said

The Hork-Bajirs were such about upon us. Jake smacked one in the head, slashing open its face and throwing it back into two others coming up behind it

_(Nice)_ I said, as I knocked out a Hork-Bajir and proceeded to the next one

_(Thanks. And by the way, one coming up behind you)_

Before I could turn around, I heard Cassie growl and take down the Hork-Bajir. I smiled in my head. Only when I turned back, did I see a problem. There was no way we could fight off hundreds of Hork-Bajir

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Yeerks had returned and it seems the war has begun. Maybe, next chapter, we'll go with Ax for a while, shall we? Oh and please review**


	5. The War Continues

**We'll veer away from the battle for a while and see what Ax is up to. And here's one thing I didn't mention in the last chapter**

_""_ means thought

brackets means thought speak

Hope that makes it easier to understand for future chapters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AX**

Running through the woods helps a lot in clearing the mind. It is also great fun. I soon came to a rest at my clearing, where a red-tailed hawk awaited me in his tree

_(Hello Tobias, how are things at home?)_

_(Oh the usual. Chasing after Leah, getting Adam ready for school, that sort of thing)_

Tobias ruffled his feathers and glided down to perch on my shoulder. I began walking at a slow pace

_(Wanna go flying?) _asked Tobias

_(Well, I just ran through the woods, but I'll join you) _I accepted

Tobias flew off to a tree branch and waited for me to morph. I focused on the northern harrier morph. I grew smaller, as feathers appeared across my body. My front legs went into my body, as my hind legs became scalier, growing talons. My tail formed into tail feathers, as my upper and lower body melted into each other. My stalk eyes went into my head, my eyes grew smaller and rearranged themselves, my arms formed into wings and my beak formed. Soon, I was ready. Tobias and I took off, finding a thermal and gliding high on them. I enjoyed the hot air blowing through my wing feathers

_(Hey Ax, what do you reckon that is?) _asked Tobias

I looked over to where he was looking. A strange object was flying through the sky. I wasn't sure what it was, until it fired a Dracon beam

_(Yeerks) _I hissed

_(Oh great, I thought we kicked their butts)_

Tobias and I flew closer and sure enough, Yeerk ships were landing and taking humans to serve as Controllers. Not so far away, I could see a tiger, wolf and a gorilla fighting against a large army of Hork-Bajirs

_(Prince Jake and his friends are down there) _I said

_(You go and help them, they'll need it. I'm getting Rachel) _said Tobias

He veered away, as I flew down to my prince. As soon as I landed, I began to demorph. Marco covered me, until I was completed. I ran over to Prince Jake

_(So, Ax, how's it going?) _asked Marco

I lashed out at a Hork-Bajir, killing him before he could raise his arm

_(Well, I'm fighting Hork-Bajirs, but apart from that, I don't know) _I answered

_(That's good, isn't it?) _said Prince Jake

_(I'm not sure)_

_(Ax, there was no need to answer that)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**RACHEL**

I yawned as I leaned back on the lounge, picking up my book. Leah was having a sleep and I was bored. I need something interesting in my life. I mean, something that was risky and maybe life threatening. Yeah

I had barely started reading, when Tobias came flying in through the window and began to morph. I sat up, startled

"What was that for?"  
_(Where's Leah?)_ asked Tobias, his human mouth haven't formed yet

"She's sleeping, why?" I asked

Tobias finished morphing

"We've got a problem. The Yeerks have returned"

"That's nice of them," I said

Then something hit me

"Adam, we have to get him!"

"Relax, they haven't reached the school yet," said Tobias, "I have a plan. Hide Leah in the basement, then go and help you cousin. I'll get Adam"

He demorphed to hawk and flew out again. I put my book down, before going to Leah's room. She stirred, but awoke when I picked her up

"What's happening?" she asked

"Darling, you have to go into the basement and stay there, ok," I answered

"Okay"

I took her into the basement and set her down. It wasn't dark like some basements, it was airy and nice to hang out in. Tobias and Marco usually come down here and play pool or something else. Quick as I could, I closed the door, morphed to bald eagle and flew out to find the others. And sure enough, I found them. Landing, I demorphed and went behind them

_(So Rachel, decided to join us?) _asked Marco

I ignored him and focused on a morph. I hoped Tobias had gotten Adam home safe

My skin began turning gray, as I grew larger. My ears became large, so did my nose, as tusks formed. Soon, I was done and joined the fight. I was the African elephant

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok, so, we've had everyone now, basically. Will the Animorphs, minus Tobias, be able to fight off, what (checks previous chapters) , something like a hundred or more Hork-Bajirs. And will Tobias get his son home or not? These questions shall be answered in the next chapter. But in the meantime, please review**


	6. Retreat to the Mountains

**In this chapter, we shall answer the question from the previous one. Will Tobias get his son home safe? And what about the Animorphs and Ax?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TOBIAS**

I flew as fast as I could towards the school. I knew I had to get there quickly. The Yeerks didn't care how old the person was, except for children less than 2 years of age and people over 65 years of age. I could see the school and dived towards the ground. The Yeerks had already arrived. Landing, I began to morph. My feathers turned into green, scaly skin, as my tail feathers formed into a tail. I grew taller, passing three feet, four feet and growing. My neck elongated, as blades appeared at my knees, elbows, on my tail and on my head. I had morphed a Hork-Bajir. I went over to the school and went inside. The other Hork-Bajirs probably just thought I was another servant, going in to get hosts. My vision may be a bit dimmed, but I did have excellent hearing and smell. I knew my son. And I found him, hiding in the janitor's closet. Opening the door, I saw him hiding behind the mop. I went to pick him up, but he shrank back

_(Adam, its me, your father) _I said

He looked at me strangely. I sighed. I demorphed to hawk, then morphed to human. He ran into my arms

"Daddy"

"Alright, let's get you out of here"

I left the closet and ran in the opposite direction I entered. Entering the bathroom, I spied a window, placed Adam down and punched it. Blood poured down my hand, but I knew it would heal when I demorphed. Going out first, I pulled Adam out after, before I demorphed to hawk. I then morphed to Hork-Bajir, before picking up Adam and running back home. I took him down to the basement to join Leah, before I demorphed to hawk

"Daddy, will you be back?" asked Leah

_(Soon, sweetheart)_

With a flap of my wings, I took off and flew out the window, to join the others

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**JAKE**

The Hork-Bajirs were coming in from all sides. We had Rachel swinging her massive head, sending the Salad Shooters (or as Marco once called them) flying. We needed help, but the resident Andalites (apart from Ax) weren't here right now

_(Hey guys, I think you need help)_

I looked up, as a red-tailed hawk landed and began morphing

_(Tobias, nice of you to drop by)_ said Marco

Tobias completed his morphing to Andalite. He had once absorbed Ax's DNA for a mission. He leapt into the fray and began to help Marco

But we had a problem. While we were killing several at a time, there was more Hork-Bajirs coming. I had no idea where they were coming from. They just kept coming and coming. I knew we couldn't fight them all off

_(We have to retreat)_ I ordered

_(Oh yeah, where too?)_ asked Marco

I wasn't sure. Then I remembered. The mountain retreat of the Hork-Bajirs we had helped rescue from the Yeerks year ago. I hadn't been there for a while

But as we backed away, the Hork-Bajirs pushed harder

_(Oh great, how do we get rid of them now?) _asked Marco

_(Bash them for a bit) _answered Rachel

_(But that's what we've been doing for the last half an hour)_

_(Just be thankful, there aren't that many) _said Tobias

_(I don't care, we're leaving. We're faster than them anyway) _I said

We turned and ran, Tobias demorphing to hawk and the rest of us, minus Ax of course, demorphing to human. We only stopped running when we knew we had placed a good distance between ourselves and the Hork-Bajirs

"So, where do we go, fearless leader?" asked Marco

"We go to the Hork-Bajir sanctuary," I answered

_(What about your children?) _asked Ax

"We take them with us. We'll use my car," said Cassie

_(Ok, here's an idea. Cassie and Rachel can take the car and drive the kids to the mountain. Jake, Ax, Marco and I will fly) _said Tobias

"That sounds good. Who agrees?" I asked

Everyone nodded their heads. I clapped my hands and rubbed them together

"Alright, let's go"

Fifteen minutes later and I was in the air, floating on the thermals as a peregrine falcon. On my left, was Marco, as an osprey and Ax, as the northern harrier, while Tobias flew by on my right. Down below, was a Land cruiser, driven by Cassie and with the kids

_(I believe I can fly, oh I believe I can touch the sky) _sang Marco

_(Is that the only song you can think of?) _asked Tobias

Marco was silent for a minute, before answering

_(Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little-)_

_(Okay, Marco, you can shut up now) _said Tobias

Five minutes passed before we arrived at the sanctuary. Cassie, Rachel and the kids were already there, as we landed and demorphed (or in Tobias' case, morphed). Sam ran over to greet me, followed by Cassie, as Tobias went over to Rachel and his children

"Isn't this sweet?" said Marco

_(I do believe it is, even if I still might not know much about human emotions) _said Ax

"Ax-man, you didn't have to say anything, you know," said Marco

_(Ah)_

"Animorphs return"

I turned around. A Hork-Bajir was standing behind us. Tobias stepped forward

"Yeah, we've returned Estray"

Estray was the female leader of the Hork-Bajirs. Most of the freed species owe themselves to Tobias, who had rescued a few of them before. I guess they worshipped him

"Estray has homes for Tobias and friends"

"We appreciate this," said Tobias

Estray left us and went back to her large hut in the trees. Their homes were amazing. Think of a tree house, but with all the works and jerks. Just lovely

I sat down on a log. Cassie sat next to me, as Sam climbed onto my lap. Marco stood by Ax, as Tobias and Rachel sat on the grass, followed by Adam and Leah

"So, what are we going to do about this war?" I asked

For a while, no-one answered. Then Ax spoke up

_(I believe there is a way)_

"What's that?" asked Rachel

_(If we can find the Lasterol Stone, then maybe we might stand a chance)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ah, there we are. The first mention of the Lasterol Stone. What will happen next, will appear in the next chapter. But I'm taking a small break to complete my Alien vs. Predator fanfict. But until then, please review and I'll see you soon**


	7. The Lasterol Stone talk

**I'm back with a brand new chapter. I've finished my AVP fanfic and now, I've returned to deliver the chapter about the Lasterol Stone**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**RACHEL**

"The what?" asked Marco

_(The Lasterol Stone. It is an ancient stone, hidden away on Earth hundreds of years go) _explained Ax _(it was broken into five pieces and scattered around Earth, in hopes to stop evil from getting hold of it)_

"Oh great, where are we going to find the five parts?" asked Jake

_(I do not know)_

"And exactly how powerful is this stone?" asked Tobias

_(Very powerful. If we get it, we could turn this war into our favour)_

"Uh-huh. But first, we have to get the pieces," said Marco

"Marco, do you always have to complain about things like this?" I asked

"Not always, just every now and then"

"It seems to me you complain about everything"

"I haven't see you complain yet, so I'm doing it for you"

"Marco, I swear I'm gonna kick your a-"

Tobias held me back. I realised that I had stood up during the argument. Marco was still by Ax and had a small smirk on his face

"I'll wipe that off soon" 

"Alright, we have to find out where we can find the pieces," said Jake

_(Prince Jake…)_

"Don't call me Prince Jake, please"

_(Yes Prince Jake. I may have an idea of where we can find the first piece)_

"Okay, where?"

_(Deep in a place like the woods I run in, only the trees are entwined together and large animals like your tiger morph prowl. Fish eat humans very quickly there)_

Jake took a while, then realised what he meant

"South America. The first piece is in South America"

_(Exactly)_

"Excuse me, if we're going treasure hunting, what about the kids?" asked Marco

"Good question," Tobias agreed

I looked down at Leah. She was curled up in my lap. Adam was sitting on Tobias's lap and looked up at his father

"We can't leave them here, can we?" continued Marco

"No, we can't. The Yeerks might come here and enslave them again," said Jake

Tobias got up and demorphed, before flying up to my shoulder and began preening his right wing, before looking over to Jake

_(We would have no choice, but to take them with us)_

"Well, I'm not sure," said Jake

_(Prince Jake, if we look at the possibilities, we would see that the danger risk is less if we bring your offspring with us)_

"Okay, Ax, I see your point. We're taking them with us"

"Where are we going?" asked Leah

"Somewhere interesting, but not fun," I answered

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CASSIE**

As I entered the tree house, I saw that Jake was sitting on the end of the bed, his brow furrowed in concentration. Sam was asleep behind him

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"Is it right to take our children on a dangerous journey?" he asked, "I mean, Sam is only four, Leah is four and Adam is six. They're too young"

"What other choice do we have?" I said, "we can't leave them here. Even though the Hork-Bajirs will protect them, we can't leave them here"

"What's more dangerous? Letting them stay here or taking them to South America?"

"What's worse? Taking them with us or leaving them here and worry about them?"

Jake sighed. I sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He looked at Sam

"He's so young. I don't want to see him get injured or worse, killed"

"Sam won't. We'll watch over him and Tobias's children. Marco and Ax will watch over them. We won't let them out of our sight," I promised

Deep down, I wasn't sure about what I had just said. Feeling uneasy, I laid beside my son and fell asleep with him snuggled up to me

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So, the Lasterol Stone has been mentioned and the Animorphs have decided to search for it. But how will they find the first piece and what if Visser Three found out? We'll find out in the next chapter. And in the meantime, please review**


	8. Takeoff

**We get to see the Animorphs leave on their journey. But how are they going to get to South America anyway?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**MARCO**

I woke up to the light of the sun in my eyes. Then something stepped into my vision

"Marco man, get out of the bed"

I opened my eyes fully and saw it was Jake. I groaned and went to roll over, but rolled the wrong way and fell out of bed. Jake laughed

"Seriously not funny. I could have hurt myself you know"

"Yeah, whatever, now come on"

I resigned and followed him out of the tree house, yawning as I went. The others were already in the clearing, with Ax in his Andalite form and Estray nearby

"So, how are we going to get to South America?" asked Rachel

"Take either a Bug fighter or a Yeerk ship," answered Jake

"Dude, how did you come up with this suicidal idea?" I asked

"By speaking with Estray here"

Estray nodded. I collapsed on the grass and was about to fall asleep again, but Leah obviously thought I was playing, so she jumped on me

"OW!"

"Leah, come here. We don't jump on Marco unless I say," called Rachel

"Thank you very much," I groaned

"See what I have to put with in the morning sometimes," said Tobias

"You're a bird, what do you have to complain about?"

Tobias didn't say anything. I didn't respond to that and sat up

"Fearless leader, how do we steal a ship and survive?" I asked

"We morph to Hork-Bajirs, go aboard a ship and bring the kids on later," smiled Jake

I though about it

"What about the other ships?"

Jake's smile disappeared. I guess he hadn't though about that

"I guess we have to fight our way out," he said finally

"Oh great. First we steal a ship, next, we have fight our way out, third, we go to South America and get eaten by a leopard"

"Jaguars live in South America, not leopards," spoke Cassie

"Thanks, Dr Doolittle"

We were silent for a while

"So, when are we moving out?" asked Tobias

"Five minutes," answered Jake

"What? You could have told us that before," I exclaimed

Jake just nodded his head,

"Pack something that we need and get ready"

"Hello, we didn't bring anything"

"Oh yeah. Well, we're absorbing some Hork-Bajir DNA"

Estray stood ready. One by one, except for Rachel and Tobias (and the kids, of course), we absorbed Estray's DNA. By the time we were done, she was nearly asleep

"Alright, we move out. Ax will protect the children until we're aboard," said Jake

We left the sanctuary and waited until we reached the street, before morphing. Ax stayed behind with the children, as we headed towards a ship we had picked. It was a Bug fighter. Small and fast, plus, with Dracon beams as an added feature. The Yeerk ships and Hork-Bajirs ignored us

"_Stupid idiots," _I thought

We went on board the fighter. A Taxxon pilot was waiting to take off, just in case. But it wouldn't be taking off, since it was lying on the ground, its throat slit, curtesy of Tobias. Ax boarded the fight and closed the hatch, before placing the bag with our clothes in it down. He seemed to have ran fast and while carrying kids, it probably wasn't easy

_(Anything wrong?) _asked Jake

He had started to demorph

_(No, I hope not)_

_(How do you fly this thing?) _I asked

_(Don't you remember?) _asked Rachel

_(Well, do you?)_

_(I never flew a Bug fighter)_

Tobias was standing by the children. Cassie had demorphed and was holding Sam's hand. Rachel and I demorphed, as Ax entered the cockpit

_(Who killed the Taxxon?)_

We looked at Tobias. He had morphed to human, was trying to look innocent, but failed

"You should have got rid of it," said Rachel

"Yes dear"

Jake, Tobias and I dragged the corpse and tossed it outside. We hoped that no one saw the body. Ax started the fighter

_(These things are made for Taxxon hands)_

"So morph to Taxxon," reminded Tobias

_(That's right)_

He began to morph. We closed the hatch to the cockpit and moved back. We knew that he would have to fight to control the Taxxon's instincts to find meat and gorge itself

**"Fighter H896I, you don't have permission to take off,"** came a voice over the intercom

We heard snorting and snarling and knew that Ax was communicating with the Yeerk ship

**"We'll check with the Mother ship"**

Ax didn't bother to wait for a check. He turned on the thrusters and flew away. Since we weren't ready for the sudden movement, we were all thrown against the wall

"Ok, that was fun," said Jake

"That hurt. Marco, get off me," cried Leah

I quickly got up, as everyone untangled himself or herself. Rachel and Tobias were checking their kids, as Jake and Cassie checked Sam. I looked out the window

"We're outta here," I laughed

Only then did I notice three Bug fighters flying after us. All I could think of was

"Shit"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cliffhanger, ha ha. The Animorphs are being chased by Bug fighters, and three of them too. What will be the outcome in the next chapter?**


	9. Air Fight

**Um, yeah. I found out from Lil Maniac that the Animorphs already had Hork-Bajir morphs. I didn't know, which is why they absorbed the DNA from Estray (whistles innocently). Anyhow, on with the story**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AX**

I turned the extra thrusters and tried to speed away from the Bug fighters. By now, I had demorphed. The fighters fired. I banked hard and tried to avoid them

_(Prince Jake, we have to return fire)_

"On it"

Soon, I heard the sounds of our ship returning fire. No doubt Prince Jake and Marco were on the turrets. The hatch opened and Rachel entered, followed by her child, Adam

_(What's happening? Are we striking?)_

Marco's cry answered my question

"OH YEAH, GOT HIM! WOO!"

"I take that as a yes," said Rachel

_(Only two more to go)_

Rachel looked down at the radar. I had only just noticed it. Funny isn't it. I had four eyes, yet I failed to notice the radar

"Ax, I think there's more than two left"

I looked down with my stalk eyes. Two more ships were joining the two already behind us. I veered to the left. The ships followed

"Isn't this just great?" said Rachel

_(No, it isn't)_

"It was a figure of speech"

I checked the radar again. Two of the ships were coming up on either side, as the other two fired at us. Prince Jake and Marco returned fire

The ships were nearly upon us. I waited until they were close, since I knew what they were going to do. They were going to trap us and then shoot us down. I waited

They were nearly upon us. I pulled down on the controls, pulling us up and out of the way. The Bug fighters smashed into each other

"Nice work," said Rachel

She left with her son, closing the hatch. I breathed a sigh of relief, then realised there were two more still chasing us. They fired at us, we fired at them. Then, came Prince Jake's voice

"Uh, Ax, we have a problem. We've been hit"

_(How bad?)_

"Not that bad, but we've been hit, so it's bad"

I had to do something, but I didn't know what to do

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**JAKE**

One minute I had been shooting at Bug fighters, the next, we'd been hit, just above a thruster. Not bad, as I told Ax, but we had been hit. That didn't deter Marco. He kept shooting like it was a video arcade

TSEEW! TSEEW!

I had to keep shooting; otherwise, we'd be toast. I squeezed the trigger

TSEEW! TSEEW!

I saw one get struck, but it was a glancing blow, so I didn't celebrate. However, Marco aimed at it and fired. The fighter became a huge ball of fire, as it plummeted to Earth

"Marco, why are you so good at this and I'm not?"

"You've been married for six years and I haven't, so I practise"

"After six years, you've been playing video games?"

"Nah, I've gone to shooting ranges and practised there"

"I'm impressed. What weapons?"

"Jake, we're in the middle of an air fight, so can we continue this later"

"Sure"

We had one fighter left. Marco and I fired at it with the willpower we had. The fighter flew over us

"That wasn't nice," said Marco

"Hey Ax, can these guns fire overhead?" I called out

_(I'm not sure, Prince Jake. Give it a try)_

"That helps," I grumbled

I tried to aim upwards, but the gun wouldn't go any further than the opening it was in

"Great"

"Hey, there's a fighter above us. Is that good?"

Rachel

"No," answered Marco

"We're doomed," I said

I got up from my seat and went into the cargo, where I saw Tobias demorphing

"What is he doing?"

"Being an idiot," answered Rachel

_(You married me)_

He flew out of an open window and disappeared from view

_(Hey Yeerks, Andalite right in your face)_

I ran into the cockpit, where I came face-to-face with a Taxxon

_(Sorry Prince Jake, if I alarmed you)_

"Why are you a Taxxon? I thought you demorphed"

_(So I can use these controls much easier)_

A red-tailed hawk flew in front of us, followed by a Bug fighter. Ax fired the forward pointing guns, blasting the fighter out of the sky

_(Nice shot Ax)_

Ax began to demorph. I left the cockpit and saw Tobias fly in. Cassie closed the window, as Marco entered the cargo

_(Where to, Prince Jake?)_

I went back into the cockpit and rummaged around, until I found a map. I opened it and looked at it, before checking where we were

"Ax, turn east by 20 degrees, then fly south," I ordered

_(Yes Prince Jake)_

"And don't call me Prince Jake," I said, even though I knew I should be used to it

_(Yes Prince Jake)_

Ax turned to the left a bit, then continued on. We were on our way to South America

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ah, we are off on the trip. Next chapter, South America.**


	10. Arrival in South America

**First stop, South America. But where oh where is the first piece?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TOBIAS**

The trip was boring, but didn't take long. Soon, we were flying over the tropical jungle of South America. Ax saw a clearing and landed. We all piled out. I took Leah and Adam by their hand and led them over to Rachel

"Ok, we have to find the first piece, so keep your eyes open," said Jake

"What does the piece look like?" Marco asked Ax

_(I'm not sure)_

"Look for a very shiny rock that emits power," said Jake

We set off, with Ax in the lead, then Jake, Cassie, Sam, Leah, Adam, Marco, Rachel and me. Well, I was flying above the trees, keeping an eye out for any shiny stones. I've said it before and I'll say it again, hawk eyes are very powerful. Seriously, I could see the small bug running across a leaf or a chameleon hiding amongst the green vines. I think it was a chameleon. Its eyes moved. Ha, I told you

We arrived at a small clearing, where the tree overlapped above, giving us some shade. I flew down and landed. The sun was beginning to set

"What are we going to do about camp?" asked Marco

"We could use Ax's tail blade, cut up some vines and use leaves as covers," answered Cassie

"Do we have any rope?" asked Rachel

Our children were standing on either side of her. Cassie looked around at the other trees

"We could slice up other vines and use them"

_(How strong are these 'vines'?) _asked Ax

"Strong enough," shrugged Cassie

In no time, (even though I thought it took a while) we had set up several tents. Ax wanted to stay outside and keep watch all night, even though Jake suggested we could take turns

I hopped into my tent and watched, as Rachel put the kids to sleep. Although we had no blankets, it was surprisingly warm inside. Rachel looked up at me

"Do you reckon we'll find the piece?"

_(I'm not sure. South America is very large and I doubt we'll find it in a few days)_

"Well, I hope we find it soon. This place is boring me already"

_(Aren't I interesting enough?) _I teased

"You're a lean, mean, feathery missile, but I love you all the same," smiled Rachel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**RACHEL**

The next day was not very nice. Although we had found some food (chameleons are very tasty), it rained. And we had to continue our little trek through the jungle

"Hey Cassie, does anyone live here?" I asked

"Of course. Did you think that it was the only place, apart from Antarctica, unhabitable?"

"Well, when your bird-boy comes back, we'll find out where the next town is," Marco said to me

Up ahead, I could saw Jake carrying his son on his shoulders. Leah was in front of me, while Adam was in front of her

_(Hey guys)_

We all looked up. Tobias flew overhead

_(There's a town not far ahead. Probably another fifteen minutes)_

He sounded very happy. Well, I couldn't blame him. He was a waterlogged bird, flying high, probably weighed down by the water. I couldn't wait to get out of the rain. We went across a log over a river, before coming to more trees. Even still, I could see a building, or part of a building, in the distance

Fifteen minutes passed, before we arrived at the small town. The buildings weren't that big. Ax walked behind Jake in his human morph. Tobias was beside me in his human morph. A few people stared at us, but we ignored them

"I wonder if anyone here speaks English," said Jake

"My prince, there are some here. They would be the ones who organise accommodation and travels," Ax said

"Who gave Ax an Atlas or something?" I asked

"I did," admitted Tobias

We came to a building, where the sign looked like a hotel. We went inside and met the manager or whoever owns the place

"Do you speak English?" asked Jake

"Ah yes, I do. What would you like?"

Jake sighed

"_This would be easy," _I thought

I found Tobias's hand and squeezed it

"Could we have three rooms?" asked Jake

He took out his wallet. I checked my pockets and found mine. I opened it and found about $105 inside. Jake had taken out some money and handed it to the innkeeper. He accepted it (thank God) and showed us to our rooms. The first thing I did was to take a shower. It was nice and refreshing

I left the bathroom, drying my hair and found the kids playing with something. I smiled and went into the bedroom, where Tobias was lying on the bed. I jumped on him

"Rachel, that was not funny," he moaned

"There, there, I'll comfort you," I smiled

He smiled and blew into my hair, before smiling again

"Evil person"

I leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. He returned the kiss, as I leaned in closer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**How sweet. Nice ending to the chapter. They've entered a town and they're staying there for a day or so, before moving on**


	11. Finding the first piece

**The journey continues. Wow, ten chapters gone and we still haven't found the first piece yet. Maybe this chapter might be it. And one thing. I know that South American money is different from North American money, but it gives you a basic idea of whats happening. Cheers**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CASSIE**

The first thing I noticed when I entered the reception was Jake talking to the manager. Sam was by his side, looking around, until he saw me and ran over. Jake finished talking and turned around, before smiling

"Good news. I was able to buy some clothes and equipment"

"Well, that good. When do we get our stuff and leave?"

"In about an hour, perhaps"

I felt glad. We had left home with nothing except our clothes and wallets. It was too hard to get our belongings and go, so we weren't prepared. So thank god that Jake had his credit card. I think he used his card. But I wasn't worried. As long as we had equipment and other useful things, we were fine

In the hour that passed, Rachel and Tobias came down with Adam and Leah, Marco came down after them and finally Ax arrived, in human morph of course

"Guys, we have provisions and I believe they've arrived now," said Jake

We went outside and were met by a man who was driving a cart. In the back, were provisions, bags, tents and sleeping bags

"Wow," I whispered

Jake heard me and smiled. We spent the next hour gathering all our stuff and putting them together, before checking the map Jake had taken from the Bug fighter

"Prince Jake, I'm guessing the first piece is here," pointed Ax

He was pointing at a jungle area near the river, in the direction we had come from. Marco came up and saw where Ax was pointing

"Back into the jungle. Oh that's great," he moaned

"Are we ready?" asked Jake turning around

We all nodded

"Alright, let's go"

We trekked back into the jungle. I knew I had seen a river that we crossed and told Jake. He nodded, acknowledging it. We came to the river and stopped. Tobias and Ax demorphed, before remorphing. Jake, Marco and I took a closer look at the river

"There, there's a turn off," pointed out Marco

I looked and saw that the river ran into the jungle. I had a feeling this was the way to go

"We found a way," called Jake

We all gathered our bags and set off, following the river. And sure enough, the river led to a cave. We sighed and dropped our packs, before sitting down

"We have to make sure that this is the place," said Jake

"Well, I'll go and you can come with me," said Marco, looking at Jake

"Doesn't worry me. I can work with that"

Getting up, they both went into the cave

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**MARCO**

The cave was dark. That's the first thing I noticed. But it's the perfect place for a bat. And that was the morph we were using. That is, me and Jake, were becoming bats

_(This idea seems real batty)_

_(Oh very funny, Marco)_

_(What do you think we'll find down here, apart from Batman?)_

_(The first piece of the Lasterol Stone, perhaps)_

This cave was bat territory. It knew how to fly through the crevices and use echolocation to move about, making a picture of the area

I fired an echo. Bugs and stalagmites filled the place

_(Face it Jake, this place is vast. We need the others)_

_(Uh-huh)_

We flew in silence, until…

_(Hey Marco, I think I got something)_

I fired an echo. Apart from rocks and bugs, I 'saw' something else

_(Is that it?)_

_(I'm not sure. The area is big enough to demorph)_

I landed near the strange object and began to demorph. My human eyes (when they returned) weren't much better than bat's eyes. Unless there was a shiny object, standing on a stone pedestal, glowing its little heart out

"Wow"

"I know"

The piece was small and glowed a light pink

"Why did it have to be pink? Couldn't it have been blue?"

"Nope. Besides, it looks good as pink"

I picked it up. Surprisingly, it was light in my hand. I looked at Jake

"How do we take it out of here?"

"We could carry it as bats"

Jake and I morphed to bat, before picking up the stone and flying out of the cave. As soon as I left the cave, bright light struck my eyes and the bat brain wanted to go back. We landed and demorphed, as the others crowded around the piece

"It's so pretty," said Leah

_(Oh yeah it's pretty, but not nice to mess with) _I said, my mouth haven't yet formed

Rachel picked it up and weighed it

"It's light," she exclaimed

"Did you expect it to be heavy?" I asked

"Stone, rock, yah"

"Well, we've found the first piece, now we need to find number two," smiled Jake

_(Very good. Now, hand that over and no one might get hurt)_

We all spun around and saw something we didn't want to. Visser Three was standing there, with several Hork-Bajirs and Taxxons behind him

"This is perfect"

_(Hand it over, now!)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Oooo, how interesting. Visser Three has found the Animorphs, who've found the first piece of the stone. What is the outcome?**


	12. Fight and flight

**Sorry I'm late to update, but there were some technical problems with my computer and the story got corrupted or something like that, so I've had to do it again. Sorry once again, but here is the chapter**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AX**

"How the hell did you get here?" asked Rachel

Visser Three crossed his arms and looked at her in amusement

_(You think I would let you take a Bug fighter from me? I knew it was the Andalite bandits and apparently, the so-called Andalite bandits are human) _he sneered

"And what makes you think we'll give you the piece?" asked Prince Jake

I looked over at Rachel. She still had the piece in her fist, which was glowing pink

_(You hand over the piece and I might let you go, before I kill you later)_

My tail quivered. I knew I wanted to fight the Visser and avenge my brother, but I had to stay still, until the battle was under way. And it was taking a while

_(Prince Jake, we must get the piece away from here) _I said privately

He slightly nodded, as orange and black fur appeared down his back. Tobias demorphed, as Rachel brought the kids over to me. I stood in front of them, as the others morphed into their battle morphs. Visser Three gave no order, but the Hork-Bajirs and Taxxons rushed forward. I raised my tail, daring any Hork-Bajir or Taxxon to come close. But since Taxxons are dull-witted, only useful for removing corpses, two came over

FWAAP! FWAAP!

Both of them fell down in half. I saw Rachel was fighting with one large bear paw, Tobias diving and taking out eyes, Prince Jake, Marco and Cassie lunging and ripping Taxxons apart

FWAAP!

As a Hork-Bajir went down, Leah screamed

"Ax!"

I swivelled my stalk eyes. A Taxxon was staring hungrily at the children. I turned around and lashed out, cleaving the top half from the bottom half. A Hork-Bajir lunged at me, but fell down in half. I looked at the Visser. He was watching, interested in Prince Jake, who had just swiped a Hork-Bajir across the face

_(Prince Jake, you must go) _I called out

He and Cassie ran over, surrounded Sam, before they ran into the jungle. Rachel picked up her son, as Marco picked up Leah and ran with Rachel

_(Ax-man, why aren't you running?) _called Tobias

_(I wish to fight the Visser) _I answered

_(Ha, you aristh. Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, brother of Elfangor)_

I took a step, raising my tail blade over my head. I looked up with my stalk eyes and saw that Tobias was gone. I focused all eyes on Visser Three. The murderer of my brother and leader of the Yeerk Force. He will die today, at my hands and Elfangor will be avenged

_(You know Elfangor fought poorly. Bravely, but poorly) _taunted the Visser

He was trying to get me angry, so I would attack and miss easily. I wasn't going to listen to him. Elfangor's thought-speech came into my mind, as I remembered him teaching me how to fight. I would use the skills he showed me to kill his murderer

I ran at the Visser, lunged and struck, only to hit his tail blade. I landed and stepped back to avoid his blade, which then shot up and grazed my chest. My hand flung up and drew back, showing blood

_(That was just a warm-up. Let's try again)_

The Visser took two paces to the right, before striking. I saw the move and dodged to the left

FWAAP!

I had lashed out at Visser Three's neck, just nicking it. The Visser clutched his throat and stared at me in anger. If I had a mouth, I probably would have smiled, but since I didn't have one, I smiled in my mind. The Visser was angry now. He lunged at me and let off a barrage of attacks

FWAAP! FWAAP! FWAAP! FWAAP! FWAAP! FWAAP!

I dodged some, blocked some and got hit by some hits. They weren't deep, but they had broken the skin. I took a deep breath. I wasn't going to let him win. I stood my stance and waited for him to attack. He aimed at my head. I ducked under the blade and aimed at his front left leg

FWAAP!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**JAKE**

We stopped running and demorphed, except Tobias, who flew down and landed on Rachel's shoulder. We surrounded the children

"What's going to happen to Ax?" asked Adam

I had no answer. I didn't know what would happen to him in his fight against the Visser. Ax was really good and was even better than what he used to be. Visser Three, I wasn't so sure. I knew he had stolen the body of a war prince

"I wanna know how the Visser managed to get hold of us," said Rachel

"Look, we can't stand around, talking about Ax and the Visser," said Marco, "we have to go back and get him, even if it means fighting Visser Three"

"Wow, Marco, I never knew you would do that," said Rachel

"We have to get Ax, we can't leave him, he's too valuable," I said

_(Well, I'll stay here and watch the kids. Let me know what happens) _said Tobias

"Same here," said Cassie

"Okay, Marco and Rachel, let's go," I said

We ran back to the cave, where we found Ax on the ground, with the Visser standing over him. Both of them of injuries, several of them were serious ones

_(So, Ax, now you have failed to kill me, as I shall kill you)_

Claws grew from my fingernails, as orange and black fur grow all over my body. My body changed and formed into a tiger. Sharp fangs replaced my human teeth, as the tiger's strength and instincts filled me

_(Oh Visser Three)_

The Visser turned around and stepped back in alarm

_(You've returned to rescue your Andalite friend. Be aware, he'll be the last one you'll ever have)_

The Visser raised his tail and aimed at Ax. I knew, that even with my tiger speed, I would never reach him. But I had to try…

TSEEEER!

The Visser spun around, as a red-tailed hawk's talons pierced his stalk eyes. Tobias quickly let go and flew up

_(Aaaaahhh!)_

I ran forward and lunged, bowling into the Visser. He lashed out, but missed, as my teeth sunk into his chest, just under the arm

_(Aaaaahhh! Get off me)_

Pain flooded my body. I drew back, as the Visser climbed to his hooves. He turned to run, but Tobias dived again and raked the back of his head. He clutched his head, then flew through the air, as a huge grizzly bear had struck him

_(Nice try, Visser Three, but you're not going anyway) _laughed Rachel

_(You won't kill me. I can tell you won't kill me)_

_(What makes you think we won't kill you?) _asked Rachel, now towering over Visser Three

_(Because of them)_

I turned around. Several Hork-Bajirs had arrived. They saw their leader down and went to run over, but a large wolf lunged out of the foliage and tackled one down

_(Cassie, where are the kids?) _I asked

_(Hiding) _was her answer

The wound was too much. The tiger was weakening. I began to demorph

_(Kinda stupid, Jake, but I'll cover you) _said Marco

I finished demorphing and began to remorph. The tiger's DNA resurfaced

_(Prince Jake, the Visser has fled)_

I stopped morphing. Ax was now on his hooves and had killed a Hork-Bajir. The Visser was nowhere to be seen. I grabbed my pack, as Marco picked up three and Rachel grabbed the last two. Cassie began to demorph. Ax took off into the jungle

"Tobias, get our kids, bring them here and watch out for more troops," I called

_(On it already)_

He flew away. I sat down, as the others came over and placed our packs down, before demorphing. I looked at Cassie

"Why did you come" I asked

"Tobias got bored and wanted to help. We quickly hid the kids and came along"

"Good timing too," said Marco, "Ax was about to be killed"

_(Kids are here) _called Tobias

Sam came running into my arms, as Tobias swooped down and landed

"And here comes Ax," said Rachel

A Bug fight landed, the cargo opened. I picked up Sam and my pack, before placing them both on board. The rest of us placed the packs on board, as Rachel picked up first Leah, then Adam, placed them inside, before getting in. Ax pulled the fighter up. Tobias swooped in and landed on Rachel's shoulder, as the hatch closed. I grabbed the map out of my bag and went into the cockpit. Ax had morphed, then demorph to heal his injuries. I placed the map in front of him

"Okay Ax, where do you think the second piece is?"

Ax looked at the map with his main eyes, keeping an eye on the sky with his stalk eyes

_(I'm not sure, but I believe it's…)_

"Um, Jake, Ax," interrupted Marco

I raced back into the cargo. Marco was pointing at the window. I looked out and saw the Blade Ship rising. Instantly, I knew we wouldn't make it. The Blade Ship would catch up with us and blow us apart. Unless we fought back. But was it worth the risk. All our lives rested in my hands. I had to choose between fight or flight

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fight or flight? The choice is in Jake's hands and he has to choose. What will he choose? Stay tuned and find out**


	13. Battle with the Blade Ship

**Sorry I'm late, but this new chapter got corrupted and so it had to be done again for the third time. This is seriously not cool, but here is the chapter**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**MARCO**

The Blade Ship was coming after us. I wasn't sure what Jake was planning, but he better come up with a plan and fast. I looked out the window, as the first shots of Dracon beam came flying at us. Ax pulled up and to the right. I was thrown against the wall, as Jake came into the cargo

"So, Jake, got a plan?"

"Up for some target practice"

"On it"

I got up and ran into the turret, before sitting down. Jake got into the other turret. I grabbed hold of the triggers. It's funny, because even though a Dracon beam, no matter what type, always seems to fit perfectly into my hands. I'm guessing it's because of all the practicing with the guns in the past. M16's, SPAS 12's, AK47's and Centurion Berettas

I aimed at the Blade Ship and fired. At the same time Ax decided to swerve left. As a result, the beams went way off

"Ax, you do not turn when I'm about to fire," I yelled out

_(I am sorry, Marco, but I was avoiding Dracon beams)_

I aimed and fired again

TSEEW! TSEEW! TSEEW! TSEEW!

Four beams struck the Blade Ship, making it miss us. Thankfully

"Hey Jake, how's it going over there?"

"Oh fine, just fine. Not"

I grinned

TSEEW! TSEEW! TSEEW! TSEEW! TSEEW! TSEEW!

Several beams came flying at us. Ax flew up and turned towards the Blade Ship

"Ax, what the hell are you doing?" yelled Jake

_(Patience Prince Jake)_

Ax spun the fighter around several times, before diving. The Blade Ship shot overhead. Ax turned it around and flew up at the Ship. The Blade Ship fired

"It can shoot from the back?" asked Jake

"Yeah, so can we," I said

_(Ax, this is suicide) _shouted Tobias

_(I understand your panic, Tobias, but I know what I'm doing)_

"Let's hope he does," I muttered

Ax, however, was trying to dodge all the Dracon beams fired at us from the rear of the Blade Ship. I got out of my seat and went into the cargo, where the others were watching out of the windows. Adam and Leah were near Rachel, while Sam was staying with Cassie. I went back into the turret and waited

Suddenly, Ax spun the fighter around and down. Then, I felt the impact of a Dracon beam striking us

"Oh great"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AX**

I had taken the fighter down, under the Blade Ship and up behind it, before commencing shooting at it again. Unfortunately, the Blade Ship fired back and struck us on top as I dived to avoid the beam. I felt the impact and had a feeling it was bad. But I could leave to find out. The only choice was Tobias

_(Tobias, you're gonna have to go out and find out how bad the shot is?)_

_(Are you mad? I'm gonna get shot you know, but I'll go)_

I heard the cargo door open, before it closed again. I had to be careful now. Tobias would be on the roof and would be trying not to get killed

_(It looks bad, but I think it's all right)_

Suddenly, a hawk's screech rang out. I started to worry. Had I gotten Tobias killed?

I breathed a sigh of relief when the cargo door open and Rachel asking,

"Are you okay?"

_(Fine, just blew my legs off. I'll be fine)_

The Blade Ship was still shooting at us. I swerved downwards and to the left, before rocketing up and shooting at the same time. The beams struck the Blade Ship, knocking it off course for a while, before it turned around

_(We have a problem)_

"What's that?" asked Rachel

_(The Blade Ship is aimed at us)_

"That helps!" yelled Rachel

I have to say, she is very good at yelling. Seems to do a lot lately, whether she's fighting or not

I rolled the fighter out of the way of the beams. And I found myself under the Blade Ship

I squeezed the triggers, firing several beams into the belly of the Ship

BOOM!

I guess whatever I hit, must have been explosive, because the Blade Ship flew out of the sky and crashed into the ground below

_(Good shot Ax)_

_(Are you ok, Tobias?)_

_(Morphed and demorphed, so I'm good as new)_

I breathed a sigh of relief. No one had been killed. But I still felt a little guilty for sending Tobias outside amidst the battle

Now, I just had to figure out where we can find the second piece. I know I had learned about it in school. And I had been paying attention there. My teacher said, that if anyone were to find the first piece of the Lasterol Stone, to find the second, they would have to travel northwest from where they found the first. When the first piece begins to glow brighter than usual, that's where you can find the second piece

_(Prince Jake)_

He came into the cockpit

"Yeah"

_(I think I know where we can find the second piece)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There we are. Sorry about taking so long, but corruption of files happen and there are assignments. But enjoy this chapter and review please**


	14. False alarm

**You may have noticed that I changed northwest to northeast. I realised that I was sending the Animorphs in the wrong direction. Sorry. Anyhow, let's continue**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TOBIAS**

Jake came back into the cargo, after speaking with Ax. I'm guessing they were talking about the second piece of the Lasterol Stone. Wherever that is

"Okay, guys, Ax thinks he knows where the second piece is"

"Where?" asked Leah

She was quick with questions. I had to admire her for that

"Well, he doesn't know where…"

"Oh very helpful"

Marco, of course

"…but he has an idea of where we can find it"

"Where?"

Leah, again. Like I said, quick with questions

"Well, we're over the place where we found the first. Then Ax is gonna fly us northeast from there," explained Jake, "where is the first piece anyway?"

"I placed in my pack," said Rachel

She took out the glowing piece. It was slightly glowing brighter, but only slightly. Like one percent brighter

_(How long before we land in search of the second?)_

"I'm not sure. Maybe about a day. Who knows how fast these fighters can go?"

_(Usually faster than your fighter jets) _answered Ax

"Well, that's fast. I don't even know what's the fastest jet in the world," said Marco

"SR-71 Blackbird," answered Jake

"How did you know?"

Jake look alarmed. Well, it was only mock alarm

"Marco, how could you? I read"

"Okay, so Ax is flying us towards the second piece," said Rachel, "we need to know where that is exactly"

_(Ax isn't sure. None of us are. But he knows how to get to the location) _I said

"All we can do, is keep an eye on the first piece," said Jake

"The pink piece," muttered Marco

"Do you have something against pink?" asked Rachel

"Honestly, Rachel, pink is one of my favourite colours"

"Yeah, I'm sure"

I flew over to the window. We were over the ocean right now. I could dolphins frolicking in the calm sea, happily playing. I don't mind morphing a dolphin. So full of fun. But I would rather be a hawk. Such freedom, to be so high in the sky. It would be wonderful

_(Hey Jake, you wouldn't mind if I went flying outside?)_

"Tobias, you don't have to ask. Be my guest"

Rachel opened the cargo door and I flew outside. Not much hot air rising up, but I wasn't worried. It felt good to fly once again. I needed it, after being cramped in the cargo and after my talons were shot off. That was painful. A normal hawk would fall off the edge and plummet to death. However, as soon as everyone heard me cry out, someone opened the door and I was able to float in, before morphing and demorphing

I felt free. Unfortunately, the Bug fighter was pulling away. Oh well, I had my flight. I flew down and scratched the door with my talon. The door opened and I flew in

"How was it?" asked Rachel

I began to morph

_(It felt great to fly)_

I finished morphing to human and went to sit down. Leah and Adam came bounding over and jumped on me

"Hey you two"

They both smiled. I smiled. I loved being around my children. It's wonderful to see them play, learn and grow up. Although, at the back of my mind, I felt some guilt gnawing at me. Because I had suggested to bring the children along and placing them in trouble. See, I didn't know that we would run into Visser Three, so I assumed it would be fine, just find the pieces, put them together and howzat, bye bye Yeerks

_(Guys, we're coming up on some land) _called Ax

Jake, Marco and I went into the cockpit. Looking out of the window, I could see savannah and wild animals, such as lion or zebra

"Get the first piece," ordered Jake

I went back into the cargo and retrieved the piece. It was glowing brighter. I took it into the cockpit and handed it to Jake. He looked at it for a while

"Ax, land us here"

_(Yes Prince Jake)_

We landed and got out. Tall grass and termite mounds filled the landscape. I had no idea where we could find the second piece, but I took off in search for a strange area. The others began to take their packs and begin their trek. Unless I had seen something to stop them

_(Lion! Not far from you guys)_

_(Where about is the lion?) _asked Ax

Turning back, I saw Jake begin to worry. Didn't blame him. Last time he fought a lion in tiger morph was against David. Unfortunately, David nearly killed him, when they went flying out a building

I had to distract the lion. If it was going at the speed it was now, the others wouldn't able to morph in time. And the children were out of the fighter. I pulled back my wings and dived. As I got close, I spread my wings, as my talons went down into the lioness' back

"ROWR!"

I flew up and circled above, before diving for another shot, this time, raking the lioness' face. She took the hint and ran off. I flew back to the others and landed on Rachel's shoulder

"Ax, do you think the second piece is here?" asked Jake

_(I do not think so, Prince Jake. The first piece wasn't glowing that brightly)_

"Okay guys, let's get back on board. False alarm"

We all piled back on board, as Ax took the fighter back into the sky and continued heading northeast, in search of the second piece

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**False alarm. The Animorphs thought the second piece was in Africa. But we shall soon find out where it is. They just have to continue northeast and they should find it**


	15. The piece in the Himalayans

**Chapter 15 and we're searching for the second piece. But where is it?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**RACHEL**

We had been flying for a few hours now since leaving Africa and I don't think we were closer to the second piece than the Visser being near us. Oh well, I'll live with it…for now. But the longer we continued flying, the colder I noticed the ship getting. And I had my children sleeping on me. Tobias was in his human morph and was cuddling up to me. Life couldn't be better really. Until now…

_(Prince Jake, what is this place?)_

I bolted up, waking up Adam and Leah and knocking Tobias out of his staring slumber. Jake, Marco and I went into the cockpit. Up ahead, I could lots of snowy mountains. There was only one place that I knew of that had an 8850m mountain. This was the Himalayans

"Ax, land us out of sight," ordered Jake

_(Yes Prince Jake)_

Ax took the fighter down and landed us out of sight of the villagers. I went over to the children and took some clothes out of their packs, before facing them

"Alright, you two are getting rugged up"

"But we want to stay here"

"Not if I have anything to say about it"

Tobias had demorphed and remorphed, before helping me dress the children in warmer clothes. Once we had rugged up, Ax opened the hatch and we stepped out, into the cold weather. Jake and Marco led the way into the village, where we got some supplies and mountaineering equipment.

Some time later, we were heading up the mountains, though thankfully, not up Everest. There were several other mountains that were smaller and not as cold

"So, Jake, which mountain are we going up?" asked Marco

Jake held up the first piece. It was glowing brightly. I have to say, it was brighter than usual. A lot brighter. Jake looked at it, before looking at the mountains

"I'd say…that one"

He was pointing at a huge mountain. Not as big as Everest, but still big enough

"You want us, to go up there?" I asked

"Well, to find the second piece, yeah"

"Jake, we cannot and so will not, take the children up there"

"Rachel, I understand. So, how about this? We set up camp, while Marco, Tobias and I got up the mountain," said Jake, "and Ax can watch over you guys"

"Fine, you do that," I said, as I went over to Tobias

I took his hand, before giving him a kiss on the lips

"Be careful," I whispered

"I shall"

"Eww, Mom and Dad are kissing again," said Adam

Tobias ruffled his hair

"You'll live"

I watched as the guys left the camp and continued up the mountain

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**JAKE**

I had the first piece in my hand when we decided to morph. The morph we were using, would be used to the cold. Polar bear. Although there was a problem. First problem was the piece, second were the packs. Tobias had demorphed, before morphing to polar bear, while Marco and I stripped down to our morphing suits

"Oh man, so cold"

"The sooner we morph, the better"

"So fricking cold"

White fur slowly appeared on my body, as I grew taller. Well, the white fur was actually hollow hair stands that looked white. Huge black claws, grew from my fingers, as my hands and feet became dinner plate like paws. My vision became blurry, which I wasn't worried about, as I could see much with my human eyes. So, I had to rely on my sense of smell. And when I was done morphing, I could two other polar bears nearby, several humans down the track and a strange smell. Ax, of course

_(Alright, ladies, let's hit the road) _said Marco

_(What about the piece?) _asked Tobias

I looked around and could a faint, bright colour in the snow. I picked up the first piece in my mouth and showed the others

_(Must have dropped it)_

_(Well, duh. Now, about our packs)_

I looked at the large, misshapen objects lying on the ground

_(We can leave them here. We'll collect them on the way back)_

_(Let's go)_

_(I can't wait to go on the road again; oh I can't wait to go back on the road again)_

_(Marco, what is it with the songs?)_

_(It's not my fault I saw some movies on the weekend. Before all this)_

Climbing up the mountain wasn't really easy. It was cold still, but not as much, we had to navigate about the rocks on the side near the top, before we finally stopped

_(All right, we need to demorph and remorph) _I said

_(What about that cave?)_

Looking around, I could see the cave Tobias was looking at. We went inside, before demorphing. I sat down, out of the snow blowing in

_(Reckon we're near the top?)_

"Not sure. Can't see far with polar bear eyes," I said

"Hey, check this out"

Tobias flew up onto my shoulder, as I went over to Marco. And I could see what he was pointing at. A tunnel leading into further into the cave

"Let's check it out"

_(The best solution would be as bats)_

"Bats it is, but only for five minutes," I said

Then, I looked down at the piece in my hand. It was glowing like crazy

"Hey Jake, does that mean we're close?"

"Only one way to find out. Let's go"

We morphed to bats and flew into the tunnel. Tobias and I were carrying the piece, while Marco was leading the way. Soon, we reached a room. Setting the piece, I demorphed. And the first thing I saw when I got my human eyes back, was a blue piece of stone, sitting on a stone pedestal. This piece of stone was glowing blue. I looked at the first piece. The light coming from it could light up a huge hall. We had found the second piece of the Lasterol Stone

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And there is the finding of the second piece of the Lasterol Stone. All joy. Now, we just have to find the third piece. And what will happen they do find it?**


	16. A fight in the snow

**We'll go from Jake and the guys with the second piece and find out what the girls are up to**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CASSIE**

As soon as the guys left, Rachel got her tent and faced it with mine, as they were combined. Well, not together, but so we could talk and the kids could be nearby. Ax was outside, keeping watch. I had no idea how he was coping, so I went out there

"Hey Ax"

_(Yes, Cassie)_

"How are you?"

_(I can assure you, I am fine)_

I looked around for blue, but saw white

"Ax, where are you?"

_(Right here)_

I turned around and saw a large polar bear. I jumped in surprise

"Ax! Please don't do that again"

_(I'll try not to)_

Ax went past me, so I went back into the tent. Rachel had put her children to bed. Sam was sitting nearby, so as I sat down, he crawled into my lap. I placed both arms around him, as he snuggled up to me

"So, what do you reckon the guys are up to?"

"Navigating through rocks to find the second piece"

Rachel sighed, before leaning back onto the tent wall

"I wonder what's taking them so long," she said

"This is a high mountain. They're probably only half-way up"

"I don't know. This mountain may seem big, but it probably isn't"

"Oh well, we wouldn't know for sure. There were lots of clouds at the top," I said

_(Cassie, Rachel, we have a problem)_

We both got up. Rachel left before I did, as I was tucking Sam into his sleeping bag

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. Stay here, okay"

He nodded. I kissed his forehead, before going outside. Rachel was next to Ax

"What is it?"

"The Blade Ship"

I looked up. Although there was snow blowing about, I could see the Blade Ship landing at the bottom

"Stupid idiots. Can't they take a hint?"

"Morph. Polar bear and let's hide"

Rachel and I morphed to polar bear, before hiding in the rocks, waiting. Several Hork-Bajirs were coming up, followed by Visser Three

_(Let's do it now)_

"Rooaarr!"

I leapt out from behind the rocks and swiped two Hork-Bajirs in the head. Rachel had taken out three, as Ax came running in, in his Andalite form, before slashing and slicing with his tail. It seemed that we were winning

TSEEW! TSEEW!

_(Aaaaahhh!)_

_(Rachel, are you alright?)_

_(Come on, you wimpy Hork-Bajirs. I'll take you on)_

Two more Dracon beams and Rachel was down. I growled, before running forward, bowling the two Hork-Bajirs over, but several more came

_(Hey guys)_

An orange and black blur flew past, followed by a grey blur

_(Jake, Marco!)_

_(This is the wolf and tiger express. To leave this place, just come and see either Jake or myself)_

_(Where's Tobias?)_

_(Right here, honey)_

Another Andalite joined Ax. In his hands, was a pink and blue glow. Rachel began to demorph

"I'm guessing you found the second piece?"

_(Yep)_

Rachel started to morph, only this time, instead of white fur, brown fur covered her body. She was going grizzly. I knocked down a Hork-Bajir, before swiping another. He went flying into the rocky wall

_(Nice one Cassie)_

_(Thanks Marco)_

This was an intense fight. We had a polar bear, grizzly, wolf, tiger and two Andalites fighting against a small army of Hork-Bajirs

A Dracon beam flew past and struck the tent, which instantly went up into flames

_(SAM!)_

_(ADAM, LEAH!)_

Both Tobias and I ran over. I ripped the burning canvas apart, only to find that the kids weren't there. It was Rachel's tent that had caught on fire, not mine. And the kids were in my tent, thankfully, which I opened

_(Are you three alright?)_

"Yes, Daddy"

I picked up Sam and placed him under me. Adam and Leah were near Tobias, who was standing side on and fighting that way. Any Hork-Bajir that came close was history

I could smell Visser Three standing not so far away. I growled. I was going to get him. He had placed my son in danger. With Sam still under me, I started towards him

_(Ouch! That hurt)_

I looked back and saw Tobias step away from his children and kill the Hork-Bajir that had shot him. Only problem was, a 'dead' Hork-Bajir reached up and grabbed Leah by the leg. Adam had jumped back, but started to beat at the Hork-Bajir's fist

"Dad"

Tobias looked back with all four eyes, resulting in him getting slashed and knocked down. I went for the Hork-Bajir, leaving Sam unprotected. I went back and knocked out the Hork-Bajir heading for him. The only one who was close to Leah was Jake

_(Jake, get Leah)_

_(What?)_

_(Get Leah. I can't and Tobias is down)_

_(Where is she? Oh wait, got her on my nose)_

I saw Jake raced over to the Hork-Bajir. Just before he reached him, a tail blade appeared, slicing the Hork-Bajir's legs off. He went flying and so did Leah. Into Visser Three's hands

_(What do we have here?)_

_(Ax, get him)_

The Visser turned and left, with Ax and Jake following, until several Hork-Bajirs appeared and stopped them

_(He's getting away. He's got Leah)_

_(WHAT!)_

I knew that was Rachel's voice and her voice hurt my head. I didn't blame her

_(We can't get her. He's at the ship)_

TSEEER!

I looked up. Tobias was flying towards the ship, as the Visser got on board and the hatch started to close. Tobias swooped in, just before the hatch closed. I lowered my head. I had let the Hork-Bajir and Visser Three get away with Rachel's daughter, because I was protecting my son. I looked from Rachel, who was demorphing

_(Quick, we have to get to the Bug fighter)_

_(Marco, Rachel, get our packs. We'll get you)_

Jake and Ax had managed to kill the Hork-Bajirs. I demorphed, before picking up Sam and running after Jake and Ax, while Adam went with his mother. We were going to rescue Tobias and Leah, if Tobias doesn't get caught

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There's a nice cliff-hanger. Leah's been caught and Tobias is on the Blade Ship to get her, while the others set about to rescue them**


	17. Rescue mission: save Leah

**The result to what happened when Tobias went after his daughter, who was kidnapped by Visser Three and taken onto the Blade Ship**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TOBIAS**

The first thing I did as soon as I got onto the Blade Ship was to zoom out of sight. Thankfully, no one saw me. I hid in the shadows and watched, as Visser Three handed my daughter over to a few Hork-Bajirs, who took her away. I waited until they were gone, before I dropped to the ground and began to morph. Feathers turned into leathery skin, I grew taller, blades grew at my knees, elbows and wrists, my tail feathers formed into a spiked tail, as horns grew on my head. Now standing seven feet tall, I left my hiding place and began to search for Leah

I made my way throughout the ship, before I came to a door. The Hork-Bajir guards stopped me. Both of them were carrying Dracon guns

"No-one goes past here"

I was surprised. They had learned to speak English real quick

"What's here?"

"A prisoner of the Visser"

Perfect, I had found her. Looking inside, I could see that her hands and feet were bound. Anger flooded throughout me. She was only four years old. I felt hatred at the Yeerks. At least she was okay and that counted

I nodded, before leaving. I had to find a way to distract the guards, but suddenly, the ship rocked

"What's that?"

I had an idea, but couldn't be certain. Racing to look out a window, I saw a Bug fighter following the Blade Ship, firing Dracon beams, while avoiding beams itself. The Animorphs! I left the window, as the Visser spoke,

_(Morphing humans, I am giving you an option)_

When no-one answered, he continued,

_(Hand over the two pieces and I shall release the girl to you)_

"_Yeah, you'll hand her to me," _I thought

I found a door and went inside. This was the engine room and I could see that this was the area that Ax hit during our last encounter. No wonder why they caught up to us quickly. The engine had been repaired using vines and other jungle matter. I smiled to myself

"What are you doing here?"

I spun around. Two human Controllers were standing behind me. I walked up to them

"I was checking the engine"

Very quickly, I sliced one throat, before stabbing the second Controller through the chest. I demorphed, before morphing again. Blue horse-like legs grew out of my chest, as my talons became like the front. My tail feathers formed into a long, quick tail with a sharp blade. My chest and wings formed into a body like a human, as my beak formed into a nose, my eyes grew larger and shifted to the front of the face. An extra set of eyes on stalks grew out of my head. After checking the area, I returned to the prisoner room. As soon as the guards saw me, they raised their guns, but I leaped forward with the agility of an Andalite and killed them. I went to the door, but saw a security access pad

_(Oh great, I don't have time)_

I raised my tail and stabbed the pad with my blade. The door opened. I went inside and cut Leah's bonds

_(Are you alright, baby?)_

Leah got up and hugged me around the torso

"Thanks Daddy"

_(Alright, let's go)_

I left the room, followed by Leah. Coming to a corner, I looked around, but saw no-one. The ship rocked again, struck by a Dracon beam from the Bug fighter

Two Hork-Bajirs and three human Controllers were coming towards me. Leah quickly went behind me, hiding herself almost completely

"Andalite scum!"

_(I'm touched)_

The Hork-Bajirs came at me

_(Leah, close your eyes)_

I don't know if she did, but I couldn't wait. With two fast movements of my tail blade, both Hork-Bajirs were lying dead at my hooves. The Controllers stepped back. I ran forward and charged into them, knocking them down

_(Let's go)_

Leah came running towards me. A Controller went to stop her, but found he had no hand. As soon as she got to me, I knocked the Controllers out and left, before we came to the engine room

_(Leah, wait here for a second)_

"No, I want to go with you"

_(Ok then)_

I opened the door and went inside. Leah followed. Going up to the engine, I raised my tail and sliced a few vines apart

_(Now, we leave)_

We left the engine room and came to a hatch. Only problem was, several human Controllers and Hork-Bajirs were coming our way

_(Hey Ax, can you hear me?)_

_(Yes Tobias, I can)_

_(Good, pilot the fighter over to the hatch on your right)_

_(Already there, why?)_

_(Get ready, I'm jumping out)_

I opened the hatch and picked up Leah. The fighter was a far way down, with its hatch open. The good thing was, it was on its side. The bad thing, I might miss

"Andalite scum"

_(And that's when we jump)_

I jumped out, holding Leah in my weak arms. My arms, which gave way. Leah screamed. I moved over and caught her again, as I landed inside the Bug fighter. I was fine, until I felt the pain in my back

_(OOWW!)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AX**

We had been fighting with the Blade Ship for some time now. I picked up Rachel and Marco, before flying after Tobias. He was on the ship to get his daughter from the Visser. I am still worried that Visser Three got hold of Leah. He could make her into a Controller or worse. After catching up, Prince Jake and Marco went into the back turrets and waited. I commenced fired and began a game of dodging and shooting, before striking the ship once. Then, I heard Visser Three's voice,

_(Morphing humans, I am giving you an option)_

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't answer, but I don't think the Visser cared

_(Hand over the two pieces and I shall release the girl to you)_

"_No way," _I thought

I knew Tobias would get her and somehow get away. He was my 'nephew', so I had some responsibility over him, to watch out for him and I knew he would go to any lengths to rescue anyone dear to him. I respect him for that. All the Animorphs were like that, watching out for each other

Suddenly, I had to fly left to avoid a Dracon beam flying at us, then fly up and right to avoid the next. As we went up, I fired a shot, hitting the ship. I flew down and over to the other side, before flying over the Blade Ship, shooting as I went. Not one of the Dracon beams struck

_(Damn)_

I flew down again and dodged a beam. I sighed relief when I heard Tobias' voice

_(Hey Ax, can you hear me?)_

_(Yes Tobias, I can)_

_(Good, pilot the fighter over to the hatch on your right)_

_(Already there, why?)_

_(Get ready, I'm jumping out)_

I turned the fighter around and rotated it so it was on its side, before opening the hatch. Prince Jake and Marco began shooting at the ship. I heard a large thud, then Tobias cry out in pain

_(OOWW!)_

Quickly, I turned on the thrusters and sped away from the Blade Ship before it could react, wondering how to find the third piece of the Lasterol Stone

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Leah has been rescued; the Animorphs have left and need to find the third piece. But where is it? Please review and find out**


	18. Searching for the third piece

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**MARCO**

All I had to say was ouch. Tobias had landed inside the Bug fighter, daughter in arms. I felt the thud, before I heard him cry out in pain. As we sped away, Jake and I left the turrets and entered the cargo. Tobias was in the process of demorphing from Andalite

"So, Tobias, decided to drop in, hey?"

_(Very funny Marco. You try jumping from one ship to the next, with a child in your arms)_

"Well, when that happens, I'll let you know about it"

I looked out the window and got confused

"Ax, why are we heading back to the Himalayans?"

_(Because I have to work out where to go from there)_

"For what? To find the third piece, I presume?" asked Jake

_(It's all coming back to me)_

_(What?)_

_(When I was at school, I was told about the Lasterol Stone…)_

"And for once, you were paying attention?"

_(Yes Rachel. I know how to find the first, second, third and fourth pieces)_

"And isn't there five?" I asked

_(Yes, but I am unsure of how to find it)_

"And how do we find the third piece?" asked Jake

_(After we find the second piece, we were to fly southeast until the same as before, the first and second piece glow brighter than usual)_

"My guess is Antarctica," I said

"I doubt it. It probably would be in New Zealand," said Rachel

"The only way we're gonna find out is to fly southeast," said Tobias

After returning to the Himalayans, Ax took a while, before he figured out which direction he should fly in. Then we were off, flying southeast in search of the third piece. When we shall find it, I won't know

After a few hours, I had gotten bored, so I took to playing paper, scissors, and rock with the kids. Tobias had demorphed and remorphed and was with Rachel in the corner. I seriously need to get a girl. But that day will come. Some day. I hope for it. Its not like I'm not good looking or anything, I just don't seem that successful.

Jake and Cassie weren't far away either. I guess they were bored too. Everyone was bored. Hell, maybe Ax could be bored too, after flying this fighter for a few days. But I could not disagree on how much fun I've had. Even though we've had some close calls (Rachel's tent being on fire and Leah's capture), I have to say how much fun I was having. Lots of action, though I'm not like Rachel, who just jumps in with guns blazing sometimes. Xena just wants to break out and is breaking out now, with this new adventure we're on. But, like now, it can get boring. Who ever knew that flying on an alien fighter ship for days would be so boring?

_(Guys, we're coming up onto land)_

We all got up and went to the windows. And I didn't really like what I was seeing. Desert sand, everywhere, dry ground and spinifex

"Oh great, we're in the outback"

"From the looks of this map, we're in the Australian outback," said Jake

"Is this the place where we get to see Skippy?"

"Probably, who knows? But we're here on a search"

Jake went to his pack and pulled out the two pieces of the Stone. Both of them were glowing brightly

"Ax, we're landing here"

We landed and the hatch opened. We all got out

"We don't need our packs, do we?" I asked

"Nah, not really. We won't be here for long"

We started walking and I could see a huge rock in the distance. No jokes, this rock was _huge_. Note the emphasis I placed on huge. When we reached it, the rock towered over us spectacularly

"This is Ayers Rock, the largest monolith in the world," explained Cassie, "it was returned to the Australian Aborigines in 1985, who then leased the area to the Australian National Parks and Wildlife Service"

"Okay, that was a nice little piece of information," I said, "let's just say that this is a huge rock"

_(I believe that the third piece is inside this rock) _said Ax

"How is that possible?"

_(The race that placed the pieces around Earth, one of them was placed inside a huge rock. They dug a hole and after placing it, filled it up again)_

"But that would take days," I said

_(They were an advanced race. I don't know what race, but I knew they were advanced)_

"Well, the only way to find out, is to dig," said Jake

"Ax and I have the perfect morph," said Tobias

"Oh great, Taxxon," I complained

"Marco, do you have to complain about everything?"

"You haven't seen me complain about this…yet"

"Guys, we need to focus"

"Yes, fearless leader"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**JAKE**

"Ax, you can dig first, then Tobias," I ordered

_(Yes Prince Jake)_

"Sam, dear, look away," said Cassie

She covered his eyes, as Rachel turned her kids around, so they couldn't see Ax morph into Taxxon. And just in case, I morphed into the tiger

_(Alright Ax, go for it)_

He lumbered over to Ayers Rock and bit into it. Bite after bite, rock and dirt went down his throat and came out the other end

"Oh man, that's terrible"

We all moved back from Ax, as the smell got worse

"That's it, I'm not morphing Taxxon," said Tobias

_(You might not have to. Ax could get us to the third piece)_

Ax disappeared into the Taxxon-size hole. I began to demorph

"Well, we can say that Visser Three won't get us here," said Marco

"He's probably fixing his ship up again," smiled Tobias

"Why?" I asked

"Last time, he fixed it in the jungle, so it was easy to down it"

"Clever, you probably gave us half a day"

An hour and a half later and no word from Ax. Tobias had demorphed and was now sitting on Rachel's shoulder

"Someone should go and get him," I said

"You can"

"Fine"

I morphed to tiger and went into the hole. The tiger has an excellent sight. It also has an excellent sense of smell

_(Ax, next time, try and keep it to yourself)_

I managed to crawl all the way up to a huge, bulky mass

_(Ax, is that you? Please say its you)_

_(It's me, Prince Jake)_

_(Reckon you can demorph?)_

_(I believe so. Because I think I've found a chamber)_

Ax demorphed and moved out of sight. I kept going, before I came out into a large room and began to demorph. And right in the middle of the room, was a glowing piece of stone

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There is the third piece. And what about the fourth? Where is that?**


	19. Heading to Hawaii

**Piece number three has been found, now it would be off soon for No. 4**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CASSIE**

It had been several minutes since Jake went after Ax. I started to get worried

"_They'll be fine"_

Even still, I couldn't stop worrying. But Marco said something that made me stop

"Here they come"

First Ax lumbered out in Taxxon morph, before beginning to demorph. I covered Sam's eyes, as Jake came out of the hole, carrying a piece of dusty stone

"Is that the third piece?" asked Rachel

"Yes it is. That's three down and two to go"

We all got back on board of the Bug fighter. Jake withdrew the first two pieces and held them near the third. Suddenly, by some unseen force, they were drawn together, creating a diamond shape that had one corner missing. A small circular cut was in the centre of the Stone

"Wait. Isn't there five?" I asked

_(Yes)_

"So why does that stone seem like there is only four?"

_(The fifth piece goes in the middle of the Stone, in the circular cut-out you see)_

"Okay, thanks Ax"

He turned on the engine and turned us around

"So, Ax, where can we expect to find the fourth piece?" asked Jake

Sam was sitting on his lap. I went over to them

_(You go northeast from the third to the fourth and same…)_

"Same as usual," finished Marco, "it glows"

"Alright, let's go"

We flew off in search of the fourth piece, off on another few hours of boredom. Not that I'm complaining really. But the kids came up with an idea to bust this boredom

"Let's play hide and seek," said Leah

"How can we? There isn't much space in here," said Jake

"Turn into something small. We'll find you that way," said Sam

"I think it's a good idea. Keep them occupied"

The kids went into the corner, with their backs turned. I decided to morph into a fly. It would be interesting to see how long it would take them to find us. Jake was going lizard, Marco spider, Rachel cockroach and Tobias as a flea

_(Alright, ready. You can find us now) _said Jake

_(This is gonna be so fun. They'll never find us) _Rachel said privately

_(We should start demorphing and scare them. Go boo!)_

_(No way Marco, I'm not scarring my kids for life)_

The children were looking about for us. They went into the turret room, where I heard them shriek with laughter

"Found you Dad," cried Sam

A lizard went running, followed by a spider

"And you too Marco"

_(Now, you have to find Cassie, Rachel and Tobias)_

_(Yeah, and I know where Rachel is)_

_(Shut up Marco)_

I flew down to Sam's ear, before landing on it. He brushed me away and ignored me. I landed on his nose. He tried to swat me, but stopped

"Found you Mom"

_(You spoiled it, Cassie)_

_(Love you too, Jake)_

_(He he, they'll never find me)_

_(Where are you Tobias?)_

_(On Adam's head)_

"Aaaahh, get off me!"

_(Okay kiddo, you got me)_

"Now we have to find my Mom"

"She's in the turret room, under the turret," said Marco

_(I'm gonna get you for that, I swear)_

The kids ran into the turret room and came out, followed by a cockroach. Once Rachel had demorphed, she tried to go after Marco, who evaded her and went into the cockpit

"I'll get him when he comes out"

"In that case, I'll stay in here with Ax"

"Grr"

We continued flying in the northeast direction. I decided to see where we were, so I looked out the window. Ahead of us, was Hawaii. A nice little island, with lots of volcanoes. Filled with lush scenery. A good place to live I think

"Hey, Ax, I think this is where we can find number four," said Jake

I turned around and saw him holding the glowing stone

_(Yes Prince Jake)_

Ax flew us down into Hawaii and landed in the rainforest. A huge volcano rose out of the ground near us. I looked at is closely. If I remember correctly, this volcano was Mauna Loa, one of the world's largest volcanoes. I hoped the fourth piece wasn't inside that. However, Jake said something that kicked my hopes out the window

"The Stone is glowing brightly over here, so I'm guessing the piece is in that volcano"

"In that volcano. Hello, Jake, have you lost it?"

"Not yet"

We trudged up the huge volcano. There was no way we'd reached the top

"Why don't we morph and fly u," I suggested

"What about the kids?" asked Rachel

"Marco can look after them"

"You're kidding, right?"

He saw the look on my face

"You're not kidding"

After he took the kids back and we morphed to birds, we flew to the summit of Mauna Loa, before demorphing. The heat was intense. Looking over the edge, I could see the fourth piece, sitting on a rock just above the lava level

"So, how are we getting it?" asked Jake

"You tell me"

"We have to get it"

_(I don't know how they did it, but they did)_

_(While you guys stand here arguing, I'm going down)_

"Hell no Tobias, you're staying here"

_(See you in a minute)_

"Tobias!"

He was gone, diving towards the fourth piece. We watched as he swooped down and snatch the piece, like it was a mouse, before carrying it back up. He shot out of the volcano and deposited the glowing, red piece of stone into Jake's hands, before collapsing on the ground. Jake dropped the piece

"Are you okay dude?"

_(Yeehah, it was so hot down there. It was intense)_

"Yeah, he's okay"

Tobias' feathers were singed and smoking and had turned into a kind of black colour

"Well, this piece is cool now, so Tobias, when you're ready," said Jake

Tobias morphed and demorphed, before we morphed and flew down. Rachel had the piece in her talons, even though Jake could have carried it because it was so light

We reached the fighter, demorphed and got in. Ax went into the cockpit and turned on the fighter, as the fourth piece joined with the first three. All that was left, was the fifth piece, which was to go in the hole in the centre

We lifted off the ground and Ax turned us around. Then, he gave us some bad news

_(Guys, it seems that we're getting pursed by the Blade Ship. It's coming for us)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Uh-oh. They have nearly got all the pieces and what happens, the Blade Ship arrives. What shall happen? Stay tuned**


	20. Pursued by the Blade Ship

**A new air fight with the Blade Ship, possibly, but who knows? Let's find out**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**RACHEL**

_(Guys, it seems that we're getting pursed by the Blade Ship. It's coming for us)_

"Oh great, that helps a lot," I said

_(Hang on)_

Then, something like a cannon went off

BOOM!

We were all thrown against the wall, as Ax sped away from the Blade Ship

"Ax," said Jake, after he untangled himself from us, "how long do you expect to keep this up for?"

_(I'm not sure. Until we can lose Visser Three)_

"That's gonna be a miracle," said Marco

Both he and Jake went into the turret room, before I heard the familiar sound of Dracon beams

"I hope that's us"

Ax weaved throughout the Dracon beams that were flying in our direction, while Jake and Marco were shooting at their direction

_(Now I know)_

"Know what?" asked Cassie

_(The fifth piece is under a moving surface, off the coast of a large country with many wild animals)_

_(Explain what you are talking about)_

"Africa," I said, "the fifth piece is off the coast of Africa"

"But we've already been there"

_(Which is why the first piece was glowing. It sensed the fifth, but wasn't glowing brightly because it wasn't the second)_

"That really does help. If we knew, we could have grabbed it"

_(Who cares? We're heading in that direction anyway. We've just past over America)_

Tobias was right. We had left Hawaii, past America and were now going to Africa. We already went there. Why didn't that first piece glow brighter?

BOOM

"Oh man, we got hit"

_(How bad?)_

"Well, we're still flying and I see no smoke, so we're fine"

Ax turned right and went down. We went into the wall

"Ouch"

Tobias flew out of the way, as we all got up. I checked Adam and Leah

"Ax, please be careful, we have children on board"

_(I will try Rachel)_

"Hey, if we put a 'children on board' sign on the back, you think the Visser will buy it?"

"No"

"Shame"

Ax flew up, spinning the fighter around, avoiding the beams. And what happened to us? We went into the wall again. This time, Cassie and I hit the wall first and the children came flying into us

_(The energy boosters are running low)_

"Oh man, are we going to get away or not?"

TSEEW! TSEEW!

Several beams flew past the fighter

"Nice shot, Jake, you could be a professional"

"It wasn't much"

_(We are off the coast of Africa)_

I looked out the window. We were hovering over the sea

"Ax, keep us flying, but circle about"

"I'm going down"

"Same here"

_(I shall as well)_

"Who's gonna fly the ship?"

_(I will)_

The fighter stopped and hovered, as Tobias morphed into Andalite. Ax entered the cargo and began morphing. He was morphing into a shark. I opened the cargo door and dived out, into the water, followed by Cassie and a half-morphed Ax. Cassie began to grow larger, as her skin start to turn grey. Ax completed his morph and dived under the sea. I focused on the dolphin morph and could feel the changes happening. I could hear Dracon beams striking the water, but stop. I dived under to avoid a Dracon beam, as the changes continued. Once I had morphed the dolphin, I joined Cassie, who was now a whale

_(Do you think we'll find it here?)_

_(We'll try. We have Ax to protect us)_

_(Though he can't really help)_

_(I can see very well in the water)_

We dived deeper into the water. I used echolocation to make out a picture of my surroundings

Do you know how fun it is to be a dolphin? To have no care in the world and just want to have fun? That's what it's like. To be free. But I had a mission to do. I was to find the final piece of the Lasterol Stone

_(Hey, what was that?)_

_(Where are you, Cassie?)_

_(Same as I was before)_

I fired an echo. It came back to me as something hard

_(We only have one hour in morph left)_

_(We've used up an hour already?)_

_(Hey guys, I have something here)_

There was something. And it wasn't an ordinary rock

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, the only idea I can think of is that it could be the final piece. Or not. We'll find out in the next chapter**


	21. The Stone is Complete

**We're leaving Cassie, Rachel and Ax under water and see what the guys are up to**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TOBIAS **

I had a problem. I had no idea how to fly a Bug fighter. I just grabbed the controls and hoped for the best. I pushed the control sticks forward. And we went flying forward

_(Whoa)_

"What was that?"

_(That was me. Sorry)_

Now I had an idea on how to fly this fighter. I pulled the sticks towards me and we went up

_(Alright, now I'm getting the hang of this)_

"Well, we hope you have. The Blade Ship just fired at us"

_(What)_

I steered the fighter, narrowly avoiding getting shot down

_(This could be fun)_

"This could be fun? Tobias, are you insane?"

We were flying above the sea, shooting at a massive ship, while trying to avoid get shot ourselves and keeping an eye out for Rachel, Cassie and Ax, in case they appeared

"Dad, what's happening?"

_(Adam, get back in the cargo and stay with your sister and Sam)_

"But-"

_(No buts. Now do as I say)_

I looked with my stalk eyes and saw that Adam was gone. I faced the front and flew up. I was trying not to fly far from the sea, but I was trying not to get hit

"Hey, I got him again"

_(Nice shot Jake)_

I turned back to the dive area and headed towards the water. Just at the last minute, I pulled up, as the Blade Ship nicked the sea. I heard thuds and groans

_(Sorry)_

"That hurt"

_(I said I was sorry)_

"Ow"

"You know how hard this is?"

_(Do I really care?)_

"Probably not. I was trying to liven this up"

_(Well, you failed there, I'm sorry to say)_

I banked a hard left and flew up, before facing the Blade Ship. I quickly search for the triggers and found it. Well, I pressed them and the Dracon beams fired, so I found them

TSEEW! TSEEW!

_(Take that)_

I dived at the Blade Ship, shooting as I went, dodging all the beams being fired

"Tobias, are we flying _towards_ the Blade Ship?"

_(Yep)_

"ARE YOU MAD?"

_(Maybe. I've been hanging around you too much)_

"Thanks for your credit"

I fired, before pulling out of the way of the Dracon beams

_(We…found…it)_

"Who's found what?" asked Jake

_(We're…coming)_

I turned back towards the dive area, before hovering and opening the cargo hatch. I lowered the fighter very close to the surface. Looking out the hatch, I saw the Blade Ship flying right at us

"Tobias, you made us a sitting-"

SPLASH!

A huge whale breached the surface, slamming into the Blade Ship. It flew off course and struck the water, before flying past us and beginning to sink

"-duck"

_(Nice one Cassie)_

_(Thanks, we got the fifth piece)_

Ax got on board in his Andalite form. Several tentacles rose out of the water and handed him a white, glowing stone. Rachel demorphed from squid and got aboard, as a half-morphed Cassie reached us. Once she demorphed, she got on board. Ax went into the cockpit and lifted us up. Jake came out and took the last piece, before placing it in the centre of the Stone. They combined and glowed a bright white

"Wow," said Leah

"The Lasterol Stone has been complete," said Jake, "Ax, take us home"

_(Yes Prince Jake)_

We flew off towards home, holding one of the most powerful weapons in our hands

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There it is, the Stone is now complete, the Animorphs are returning home, where they can now turn this war into their favour**


	22. Returning Home

**The Stone is complete and now the guys are returning home, to finish this war**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**JAKE**

I could not believe it. We had just created a most powerful weapon, which we were going to use in the war to come. I began thinking on a plan, but I was too busy looking at the Stone. It radiated power and energy and it was surprisingly light. I bet I could carry it as the peregrine falcon

_(Where do we go once we've returned home, Prince Jake?)_

"Go for the Hork-Bajir retreat and land there, but try and not look obvious"

_(We have some energy left for the boosters. Do you want me to use that?)_

"If it can get us home quicker, then yes"

This time, I was ready. Before Ax used the boosters, I went against the wall, so I wouldn't be thrown against it if I didn't. We sped off towards home. I left the wall and sat down. Cassie came over and sat down, before resting her head on my shoulder. Sam sat next to me. I put my arm around, holding him close. He laid down and I saw that he had closed his eyes. I leaned back against the wall, before resting my eyes

_(Prince Jake, we are here)_

I opened my eyes and looked around. I got up and went to the window. We had arrived at the Hork-Bajir retreat. Several Hork-Bajirs came out to greet us. We landed and the cargo opened. I picked up the Stone and left the fighter

"You have returned," said Estray

"And we have the Stone," I said

"The Lasterol Stone!"

"You know about this?"

"Yes, we do. I have heard of it, but I never knew I would see it"

"Well, Jake, I reckon we should have a party," said Marco

"What do you think, Estray? Should we throw a party to celebrate?" I asked

"Yes, let's. We shall begin"

The Hork-Bajirs left. I went to our little tree-house, before placing the Stone on my side of the bed. Cassie came in with Sam and laid next to me

"We have the Stone, so we can now free Earth," I said

"But can we? We can save this city maybe, but what about the world?"

"Once we've kicked the Yeerks out of here, we'll worry about the planet"

"But we don't know how to use this, do we?"

"Err, no. I'll go ask Ax"

I found Ax grazing in the hills, hidden by the trees

"Ax-man"

_(Yes Prince Jake?)_

"I was wondering, how do you use the Lasterol Stone?"

I sat down on a log, as Ax stood in front of me. He looked like as if he was trying to remember

_(If I remember correctly, it was the power of thought that could work it)_

"So, whoever is holding it, could think to 'blow this up' and it will happen?"

_(I believe so. That is what I read once. This is why it's so powerful)_

"Do you think you could fill me in on this Stone?"

_(It was created centuries ago. The race that created it used it to defeat their enemies. But the power got to their heads. They left their planet and went around the galaxy, destroying and conquering planets. Finally, someone had the brains to take it, break it up and place it on a planet he knew no-one would think of going to)_

"Do you know the race that created the Stone?"

_(No, I don't, unfortunately)_

"Thanks, Ax"

I left him alone and went back to the tree-house

Party time and I was having fun. The Hork-Bajirs had a huge tree-house where they held meetings. We were using this as a party room. I am still amazed how the Hork-Bajirs have made something like a small town in the trees. It was amazing

The Stone was sitting up on the front bench, while we were having a feast at several benches nearby. I went over to Marco, Ax and Tobias

"This isn't bad, is it?" I asked

"Nah, I would put this down as a party place, definitely," said Marco

"Their drink is very sweet," said Ax, before he took a sip

"It's just water with some added flavour that they've grown," I told him

"Hey, guys, I have some news," said Tobias

"What news?"

"Rachel and I are going to have another child. She just told me"

"Congratulations"

We raised our glasses and touched them together in a toast

After having several drinks, I was feeling good. Thankfully, the Hork-Bajirs drinks aren't intoxicating, just sweet. I went outside of the tree-house, where Cassie was. She turned around

"How's it going?" I asked

I went over to her and gave her a hug

"Let's go somewhere"

"To our small tree-house?"

"That sounds good"

Hand in hand, we left the party and went back to our tree-house

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Animorphs have returned home. So, when are they going to attack and what is the plan to stop the war and save Earth?**


	23. Preparing for Battle

**The party's over, and we'll find out what the battle plan is**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**MARCO**

I woke up the next day in my bed. I had no idea on how I got there, but I felt no broken bones, so I was fine and I didn't have a hangover. Man, those drinks are sweet or is it just me? I think it's me. Anyhow, I got out of bed and got dressed, before leaving the tree-house. Going into the clearing, I saw the other Animorphs, along with several other Andalites. I went over and sat on a log, between Sam and Leah

"Morning Marco, glad you could join us," greeted Jake

"Why?"

"We're going to plan our battle today"

"Yippee. Just don't get us killed"

"I'll try not to"

"That's comforting"

"Alright, guys, let's focus," said Rachel

"The idea was, that the Andalites fly out and engage the Bug fighters in combat. We go down in morph and attack the ground Yeerks," said Jake

"What about the Stone?" I asked

"Someone will carry that and use it to down or destroy the Yeerk ships"

"I'll do it," said Tobias, "I won't be able to do much anyway"

"To use the Stone, just use thought. Ax told me," said Jake

"That was quick," I said

'Well, it's easier said than done. There could be casualties on both sides"

"Let's go through it again, to make sure we don't have casualties," said Cassie

We went through the plan once again, before Rachel spoke,

"And the kids, I presume, are staying here, right?"

"Yeah. This is one thing we can't take them into"

"Thank God for that," said Adam

"Okay, Jake, so that is the idea, but how is this plan going to work out?" I asked

"First thing, we're going out in morph and attack, but we'll probably be attacked first"

"Gee, thanks"

Jake smiled,

"Then the Andalites are going to fly out. Tobias will be out there beforehand, with the Stone, ready to blast some Yeerks"

"Okay, that made it a little easier, but it still doesn't make much sense"

"Marco, how much did you drink last night?"

"That drink isn't intoxicating, you know, I just don't like the idea of making a suicidal plan the day after a party"

"Okay, so those missions we went on were suicidal sometimes," said Jake, "but this time, we have back-up. Andalites in their fighters"

"Comfortable, but do we go out first?"

"Well, it looks like we have no choice. It's probably better if we went out, so that we can surprise the Yeerks with the Andalite wave attack"

"And one more question"

Rachel groaned. Tobias patted her shoulder

"When does this plan happen?"

"Tomorrow, is the best solution"

Tomorrow was the time to die. Well, maybe, but who knows, we could actually win. By some fluke shot. Already, I was deciding which morph I was going to use. Not gorilla, it was too slow, compared to the some other morphs, such as the wolf. I was going to morph the sleek, fast and cunning wolf

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunlight poured into my room, waking me up. Instantly, I knew what was going to happen. I was to go down into the Yeerk infested city, with a few other animals, a bird holding a stone and try to fight, as the Andalites flew over and attack. I got up and changed into my morphing outfit. And seriously, we definitely need to do something about these outfits. Tight clothing might suit Spider-man, but it doesn't suit me

I met the others in the clearing. Tobias was in his normal hawk body, the Lasterol Stone sitting next to him

"So, Marco, you ready for this?" greeted Jake

I couldn't answer. I would have loved to say no, but I couldn't, so I nodded my head

"Alright, the Andalites are getting into their fighters and will be ready on Tobias' first shot. That is their signal"

I looked around and realised someone was missing

"Where's Ax?"

"He got asked to join the Andalites and accepted, so he'll be flying over"

Five minutes went by, before Jake felt it was time to go. Tobias picked up the Stone in his talons and disappeared into the sky. As we went down the hill and before we came to the city, we all began to morph

My face bulged out to form the muzzle. My ears slid to the top of my head, as my hands formed into paws. Black claws grew, as my human teeth were replaced by wolf teeth, to rip and tear. I fell forward onto my hands/paws, as my tail grew and grey fur covered my body. Jake joined me, as he finished morphing into a tiger. Cassie came up beside him, as a fellow wolf. And behind us, came Rachel, as a towering elephant. Any Yeerks nearby would be able to hear her

_(Alright guys, keep an eye on each other and be careful)_

_(Let's just go and do it)_

_(Marco, I never knew you would steal my line)_

_(I'm ready and waiting guys, let's go)_

Tobias was already in position with the Stone. We reached the bottom of the mountain and came out into the city. This war could be the end of me and the world, or it could be the start of something new

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The war is about to begin, but it already has been started. How will the war go?**


	24. The War for Survival Begins

**The war will start in this chapter, right here, right now, with Ax**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AX**

I closed the hatch on my fighter and turned on the controls. The Animorphs had already left and we were waiting for a couple of minutes, before leaving

_(Andalites, this is your chance to prove yourself once again as warriors. We shall win this war and obliterate the Yeerks form this planet that I have come to love)_

That was the captain speaking. I admired him for his coolness in battle and his bravery. But I was to focus on my own well-being and on my friends. There was a high chance they could get injured or killed

_(We are flying out, now)_

I lifted the fighter into the air and joined the other fighters. Together, we left the retreat and flew towards the city. Instantly, Bug fighters flew towards us

TSEEW! TSEEW!

BOOM!

Andalite fighters and Bug fighters fired or got set on fire. I flew low and saw the Animorphs attacking the horde of Hork-Bajirs and Taxxons running at them. Several Hork-Bajirs and a Taxxon flew through the air, after getting hit by Rachel. I pulled up and fired at a Bug fighter. It got struck and exploded, before flying back towards the ground

_(We have to get to the Yeerk ships)_

Already I could see them fling up, ready to shoot us down. We flew forward, but had to pull back, because of the Bug fighters

_(Aaaaahhh!)_

Another Andalite went down, burning as he went. I avoided a Dracon beam and returned fire, destroying the fighter

TSEEW! TSEEW!

_(Oh great)_

The Yeerk ships had joined in. A huge beam of white light shot out from a hawk carrying a white stone. The beam struck a Yeerk ship, ripping straight through it and setting off an explosion. The ship sank towards the ground and exploded even more when it crashed

_(Nice one Tobias)_

I flew up, spinning around to avoid the beams fired from two fighters. Two more decided to join in, but were sent flying through the air as burning metal, courtesy of Tobias

Another Yeerk ship rose up, but was sent back down again by the Stone. We were winning. Even though we were heavily outnumbered, the beams sent out from the Stone were striking the Bug fighters, sometimes two or more in a row, turning the odds against the Yeerks. Unfortunately, not all Andalite fighters could be saved

BOOM!

_(Damn it)_

I steered my fighter towards the ground, the left wing burning. A Bug fighter had struck me and now, I was going down

As soon as I hit the ground, I opened the cockpit and leapt down. I landed, but rolled several times, before coming to a stop. Climbing to my hooves, I looked around and saw my friends being pushed back by the Hork-Bajirs. I ran over and began to fight

_(Nice of you to join us, Ax)_

_(I got shot down)_

_(Are you okay)_

_(I am fine, thanks, Cassie)_

_(Tobias, I think we can use some help here)_

A large beam of light flew down and struck the Hork-Bajirs and Taxxons. But instead of killing them, it did something else. Yeerks started appearing, dropping out of their hosts. The Taxxons proceeded to eat them and tried to attack the Hork-Bajirs, but were cut down by their blades

_(What did you do to them?)_

_(I altered their memory, so they think that they haven't had any Kandrona rays)_

_(You did that?)_

_(Wasn't that hard)_

The Hork-Bajirs were looking at us. I had a feeling they wanted to kill us.

_(Tobias, could you make them attack the Yeerk ships?)_

_(Maybe)_

A massive beam of light shot out from the Stone. Except this beam went everywhere, covering the entire city. Bug fighters burned and crashed, Yeerk ships exploded and Controllers were saved from the Yeerks. However, as a result, some buildings exploded and crumbled

_(Oops)_

The Andalite fighters landed, as the warriors got out

_(We have won this war, but it is not over. The entire planet still needs to be saved)_

Before we could start on an around-the-world rescue mission, something made the fur on the back of my neck stand up. A massive ship had appeared in the sky. This ship was about ten times bigger than the normal Yeerk ship or more. Bigger than the Blade Ship. It was massive, black and spiky. This was the Mother Ship. One of the deadliest ships in the universe. I could feel panic inside me

_(Oh no)_

_(That is our exit cue)_

The Andalites climbed back into their fighters and took off. They were smart enough _not _to attack the Mother Ship. My friends and I, we took off for the Hork-Bajir retreat. The Hork-Bajirs and remaining Taxxons took off in a different direction, but I had a feeling they wouldn't be spared. I looked back with my stalk eyes. The Mother Ship had landed and Controllers were leaving the Ship, carrying Dracon beams. I also saw the Blade Ship entering the air and heading for the Mother Ship. Thankfully, Visser Three didn't see us

We reached the hills and the Animorphs demorphed

"So, Jake, got an idea?" asked Marco

"Yeah, I have one. You would say it's definitely suicidal-"

"It's suicidal"

"But it might work"

_(I will follow you wherever you go, Prince Jake)_

"I know, Ax and I am thankful for that"

"What's the plan"

Prince Jake smiled. It must be a good idea if he's smiling

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The war has started and round one has been won by the Animorphs, but now the Mother Ship has landed, well, that's a different story. Please review and we shall find out what Jake's plan is**


	25. On board the Mother Ship

**Here we get to find out what Jake's plan is**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**RACHEL**

Jake had a plan. And I have to say, it wasn't bad. Okay, so it was suicidal, but what different did it make. A lot, since I had a child growing inside of me and that my mothering instincts were kicking in. I wondered about Adam and Leah, if they were okay by themselves with Sam and only five Hork-Bajirs. The reason there was only five, was that we had the rest with us. Ten minutes after agreeing on the plan, Tobias went and got most of the Hork-Bajirs and I found myself in the middle of them, holding the Stone. Tobias was in front, in Hork-Bajir morph, along with Jake, while Marco was a fly and Cassie was a Yeerk, inside of Tobias, just in case. Ax was far behind us

We headed towards the Mother Ship. Several human Controllers stopped us

"What are you doing here?"

"We have a captive," said Tobias/Cassie

He motioned towards me. I was the captive

"We have something of importance," said Jake

"Very well"

We were allowed to move on. I was surprised. Maybe that human and Yeerk didn't have a high IQ, but I didn't care. We reached the Mother Ship. Twice before that, we had been stopped and twice, we were allowed to continue. Two Hork-Bajirs stopped us

"We have a captive"

"Go on"

The door opened. We were going inside. As soon as we got inside, I heard the flick of a tail twice and bodies falling down

_(Okay, Cassie, time to get out)_

Tobias stopped, but the rest of us continued. Jake took the lead and we entered a huge room. Doors were everywhere and the ceiling was a long, long way. I clutched the Stone closer to me, like I would hold a newborn baby. We stopped, as four human Controllers came along

"We hear that you have a captive"

"Here she is"

The Hork-Bajirs and Jake stepped away. The Controllers made a ring around me, before raising their Dracon beams

"On my count, we fire"

"_Hurry up guys"_

"One"

_(We're here)_

"Two"

Two wolves howled. The Controllers lowered their weapons. Followed by the howls, came the roar of a tiger. If I didn't know it was the guys, I would be scared. Maybe

TSEEER!

"Aaaaahhh!"

The Controller stepped back, clutching his bloody eyes

FWAAP!

Ax had killeda Controller, as two wolves and a tiger appeared. The Hork-Bajirs ran out from where they were and began fighting

_(Rachel, pass it to me)_

I gave the Stone to Tobias, before concentrating on a morph. I knew the room was big enough, but I wasn't sure. So the elephant goes out the window. Instead, brown fur covered my body, as I grew taller to seven feet tall. Long black claws grew from my fingers, as my vision blurred and my sense of smell became greater than usual. I let out a roar, the roar of an angered grizzly

_(Ready or not, here I come)_

It was mayhem and chaos. Human Controllers were shooting at Hork-Bajirs, only to get cut down by their blades or leapt upon by Jake, Cassie or Marco. I ran forward and swiped a Controller. He went flying into the wall. Another Controller aimed at me, as far as I could see, but his head landed in front of him

_(Thanks Ax)_

I charged into a couple of Controllers, knocking them down. They instantly threw away their weapons. Must have scared them. Cool

"Hrooaarr!"

It burns. I turned to face the guy who shot me, only to see an orange and black blur take him down

_(Thanks Jake)_

_(No worries)_

A beam of dazzling white light blasted back several Controllers. I heard hissing and turned around

_(Not Taxxons)_

A large group of them had arrived

_(I hate Taxxons)_

_(Don't blame you love)_

_(Wipe them out)_

The Taxxons scrambled forward, but were blasted back by another beam of light. We were winning. We had taken on the Mother Ship and were now winning. I felt giddy

_(He he)_

_(Rachel, are you okay?)_

_(Yeah Marco, I'm fine)_

_(Maybe you should demorph)_

Jake and Cassie (or Marco) stepped in front of me to protect me as I demorphed, but…

_(OUCH!)  
(OWW!)_

FWAAP! FWAAP!

Those two Controllers went down. Once I had demorphed, I began to morph. This time, for demolition. My skin turned grey and wrinkly, as my ears grew larger. Tusks sprouted, as I grew larger. My hands and feet became pads, as my nose formed into a trunk. The good old African elephant. I charged at a structure and smashed into it, bringing it down. I guess that's what they called bringing the house down

_(What do we have here?)_

I looked up with my weak elephant eyes. High on a structure above, was something blue. There was only reason what that blue thing was: Visser Three

_(The morphing humans have attacked the Mother Ship and think they can win)_

_(We shall kick your butt and sent you home) _said Jake

_(I presume you are the leader, judging by your voice)_

_(Damn right)_

_(Well, come up here, I wish to see how good you are)_

_(Why don't you come down here?)_

_(Come here, little morphing human)_

Jake had already demorphed from tiger to heal himself. Now, he was demorphing again. Once he was done, he morphed to the peregrine falcon and flew up to meet Visser Three

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Animorphs have attacked the Mother Ship and now Jake is going to face off with Visser Three. What will happen?**


	26. Jake vs Visser Three

**Jake is going to fight Visser Three, but how will he go? Let's find out**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**JAKE**

I landed in front of Visser Three and demorphed. Feathers turned to skin, beak formed into mouth and nose, talons into legs and hair grew. I rocketed up to my human height and faced the Visser

_(So, you truly are human. How funny. How did you get the ability to morph?)_

"I was born with it"

I had made sure I wasn't in range of his tail. But still, I took a step back

_(Do not lie)_

"Alright, you want to know the truth, fine, I'll tell you. It was given to me by Elfangor, the war-prince whom you later murdered"

_(And it was something I relished)_

"Murderer"

_(Well, we now know who we are)_

"Let's see who is better"

_(I shall stay like this and see how you go)_

I concentrated on the tiger DNA swimming in my blood. The changes began. Orange and black fur covered my body. Fangs replaced my teeth, as claws grew from my fingers. Sharp claws that could kill a deer easily. I fell forward onto my hands, which had formed into paws. As I morphed, I could feel the power running through my body. All that strength and power. My body changed and formed itself into a tiger body. I was a fully-grown Siberian tiger, armed and dangerous. This tiger was fast and powerful. I could bring down a full-grown wild pig with ease. My claws could disembowel a 1000kg bull, while my sharp teeth could deliver a fatal blow to a deer.

I looked at Visser Three and roared loudly, trying to scare him. It didn't work

_(Fascinating. If I recall, that is a tiger)_

_(What was your first clue?)_

Visser Three flicked his tail angrily. An Andalite tail could move faster than the human eye. But I had tiger eyes and I could follow his tail, even if it was fast. I decided to plan my attack. I would have to move in fast, attack him before he uses his tail and use the technique tigers use to kill prey: a bite to the throat. I pawed the air, testing my claws

_(So, my little victim, what name shall I call you?)_

_(My name is Jake)_

_(Jake, shall we begin this game of death, where only one of us may survive?)_

_(Let's begin)_

I crouched low to the ground and slinked forward. Visser Three lashed out. I saw the tail and leapt to the right, before leaping to the left. As he brought his tail forward to strike again, that's when I lunged. His blade missed, but I didn't. I bowled him over, using my claws to dig into his skin and hold on. He landed underneath me and I used the chance to bite into his flesh. It tasted good for the tiger, but not for the human

There was a small problem I overlook: he had an extra set of eyes, I didn't. I felt the blade go into my back and go out again. I removed my teeth and roared in pain, before swiping his back, leaving deep slashes. His weak elbow came into my face. I brushed it off. I brought my right paw back, claws ready. Just as I started to bring it down, I felt more pain in my front leg. I looked and saw a huge gash,almost severing the paw from my leg. I jumped back, nursing my wound. Visser Three climbed to his hooves, before looking at the bite mark and slashes I left on him

_(Very impressive. I remember the little brush-in we've had before)_

I instantly remembered when I had attacked him in tiger morph. That was after Tobias had damaged his eye stalks. All I had done to the Visser, was bite him under the arm. But then he injured me, so I had to let him go

I placed my injured paw on the ground and growled. I could still walk, which was good. I looked at the Visser and hissed. He took a step forward. I ran forward and lunged, at the same time his tail lashed out

"Rooaar!"

_(Aaahh!)_

We had struck each other at the same time. I got him on the chest and he got me on the chest. I cut deep, but he cut deeper. I landed and ducked to avoid the tail blade decapitating me, as I swiped at his front leg. He started to fall forward, so I leapt forward again, this time, I was aiming for his throat. He threw his hands up, as if trying to protect himself

"_Like that will help"_

Just as my jaws start to close around his neck, his blade struck in the flank. I fell down and moved back, dodging his tail blade. The tiger was injured badly. I knew that. But I also knew, that when a tiger was injured and could sense its end, it would fight to the death. I was contemplating on fighting to the death, but I thought about Cassie and Sam. He was only four years old. I couldn't die, even if might mean saving the world. I had a family to look after. If I was to die, Cassie and Sam would be alone. Even though Rachel, Ax, Tobias and Marco would be there for them, they would be alone

_(What are you thinking about, little kitty?)_

_(Thinking about how much I want to kill you)_

_(Come forward and I shall ease your pain)_

I took a step forward. He raised his tail. It struck the ground, as I was already in the air, flying towards him once again. I landed on his upper body and my weight took him down. He was on the ground, on his back, with a full-grown Siberian tiger on his chest. My claws were digging into him

_(Uncomfortable? Suffer)_

_(You shall pay)_

I opened my mouth and went for his throat. I was going to end it here, right now

"Rowr!"

His tail blade had got me again. I leapt off him. The tiger had enough. It was weakening. I began to demorph. Fur turned to skin, fangs to teeth and claws to fingernails. I got to my feets, as the Visser got to his hooves and flicked his tail menacingly

_(Come here and I shall gladly remove your head from your body)_

"You have to get hold of me first"

He stepped forward. I stepped back. That's when I noticed something out the corner of my eye. Something brown clutching a white object. I looked. So did the Visser. Tobias was flying towards me, Lasterol Stone in his talons. He was close, very close. I reached out for the Stone. He began to release it. The Visser flicked his tail. Out towards Tobias. The blade struck him, nearly slicing him in half. The Stone went off course

"Tobias!"

I dived, as the Visser turned back towards me. I caught the Stone and rolled forward, narrowly getting hit by his tail blade. Tobias fell towards the ground. I rolled onto my knees and pointed the Stone into his face. Visser Three's eyes widened in shock, as the Stone glowed brighter

"_Remove theuseless Yeerk from this graceful Andalite's body"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There is the result of the fight. Jake has the Stone in Visser Three's face and Tobias is gravely injured. What is the outcome of this story? We'll find out in the next and final chapter**


	27. The Ellimist's Gift

**This is the final chapter of the Lasterol Stone. I will try and make it a good ending, but anyhow, here it is**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TOBIAS**

Ow, ow, ouch, curse, swear, OW, OUCH and PAIN! Visser Three's tail blade had cut me deep, just after I threw Jake the Stone. Once I got hit, I went down and struck the ground. Instantly, I started to black out. The world was fading. My blood began to seep around me. Someone gently picked me up

"Tobias, are you alright?"  
It was Rachel. I didn't know how I would go. I was holding on, despite being nearly sliced in half

_(Use this. See if it works. It should)_

I knew I wouldn't be able to morph and demorph to heal myself. I was too weak. Something touched my chest. White light blinded me

"_There is the gateway to Heaven," _I thought

The light faded. The pain was gone. I was confused. A minute ago, I was bleeding and dying. I looked up. Rachel had me in her arms and Jake was holding the Stone. I looked at myself. No huge, gaping wound. No scar either. I looked up. Behind the Animorphs, was Visser Three, standing so close

_(Guys, look out, Visser Three's behind you)_

"Relax Tobias, it's not Visser Three. Its Alloran," said Jake

_(Forgive me Tobias, I am sorry for causing you injury, even if it wasn't me)_

_(What happened to Visser Three, the Yeerk?)_

_(It felt the pain of my hoof)_ answered Alloran

I fluttered out of Rachel's arms and landed on the ground, before morphing. Once I morphed to human, I gave Rachel a hug

"I nearly lost you," she whispered

"Well, I'm fine, and that's all that matters," I whispered back

I broke away, before placing a hand on her stomach. Jake looked down at the Stone

"What do we do with this?"

"**I can help"**

We faced the voice. There was no-one. Sirens went off and I could hear the sounds of humans and Hork-Bajirs running towards us

"We're in for it," said Marco

"**I doubt it"**

There was a flash of light, but this light remained. Then, something like an ethereal being appeared. I knew who this was. The Ellimist

"What do you want?" I asked

Controllers arrived, but stopped, captivated by the Ellimist

"**I believe I can help you with the Stone"**

"How?" asked Rachel

"**I can also help you again, Tobias, if you wish"**

"How is that possible?"

"Who is this guy?"

"This is the Ellimist. You should know that, Marco"

"I guess it's because I've never seen him before"

"How can you help us?" I asked

"**The Stone. Do you have any idea how powerful it is?" **asked the Ellimist

"Well, it we had just won a major war, then yes," answered Jake

"**You still don't understand. This Stone is very powerful, triggered by the power of thought"**

"Yeah, so we'll think 'save the world' and it'll happen," said Rachel

"**It can also alter the mind"**

"We know that," I said, "how do you think I rescued a whole army of Hork-Bajirs?"

"**Tobias, you still don't understand. It can do more than that"**

"Like what?"

"**For instance, I could give Tobias his human body back and he will still have his morphing power"**

"Really," said Jake, before looking at the Stone, "it can do that?"

"**If you can hand it here, I can show you"**

"Are you sure Tobias?" asked Cassie, "I mean, you've been a hawk all your life and you have gotten used to it"

I thought it through quickly. Sure I have been a hawk for most of my life and I had gotten used to it. But I was a married man with two children and another one on the way. It wouldn't be fair for Rachel. She would want me to grow old with her, share her life and times

"Yes," I said, "it's what I want"

A beam of light shot out from the Ellimist, or the Stone, I don't know which one. But it hit me. And I felt no pain. When the light faded, I didn't even feel any different

"**Morph into your hawk form after two hours. I repeat, _after _two hours and you'll see"**

"Does the two-hour rule still apply to me as a human?"

"**No, but yes as your hawk form"**

"Alright, so Tobias is now human, but is like us," said Jake, "what about the world? They know about Hork-Bajirs and Andalites. The world is still enslaved"

"**Jake, you leave that to me. Even though Crayak wouldn't like it"**

"Why?"

"**This was a game. Crayak used the Yeerks. They were still upset over their defeat, so he offered them another chance. They won then"**

"This was a game?" said Rachel, "what is wrong with you guys? We nearly got killed and so did our children"

"**I understand your feelings-"**

"No you don't"

I felt more love for her

"**-but it happened. Crayak used Yeerks to take over Earth, I used you to find the Stone and save Earth. If you think it over, now that I have the Stone and shall remove the Yeerks, alter memories, I have won the game. Earth is saved"**

"So go and play games on another planet," said Rachel

"Do you need the entire Stone or could you use different parts?" asked Jake

"**I don't need the entire Stone"**

The Ellimist removed the fifth piece and threw it to Jake, who caught it

"**Now, I shall finish your mission and end this game"**

The Ellimist started to fade away

"Wait," cried Cassie

He stopped

"**Yes?"**

"What about the Stone? What will happen to it after you finished using it?"

"**I guess I'll break it up and place the piece in different places again"**

He faded away. The Controllers were looking at their weapons strangely

"He didn't say what will happen to these guys now," said Rachel

There were no flashes, only that I found myself in my house, with Rachel standing next to me. And standing around us, was Adam and Leah. I opened my arms and they jumped into them. I hugged them close, as Rachel gave me a hug at the same time

"Welcome back, to our home," I said, breaking away

"Okay, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed," said Rachel

"Let's all go"

We all went to Rachel's room and went onto the bed. It was a lovely double bed. Rachel and the children snuggled up to me, as we fell asleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nine months later and I was flying high in the sky. The Ellimist was right. I did have my human body. The red-tailed hawk body is just now a morph, so I can only be in that for two hours. I was officially a human, but with the power to morph. Just like the other guys. I felt happy, that I could spend more time with Rachel as a human. Our daughter, Tori, was born a few weeks ago. I felt very proud, like a father should. And once again, I had cried, as I held little Tori in my arms

See, that's one of the good reasons of being a hawk. You could fly high and all your worries will fly away. That was one of the great pleasures of being a hawk. But there is greater pleasure in being a human. Sure, maybe I was picked on when I was at school, but it doesn't matter anymore. I am married to a wonderful woman and I am the proud father of three children. So there are issues and sacrifices that happen. If you deal with it, you can move on and live your life to the fullest. That is what I am doing. I shall miss flying a lot, but I have a place with my family and friends. And no-one can take that from you.

When you live life to the fullest, then one day, you can look back and enjoy it again

I love my life and it will be like that, all the way through to the end, no matter what the obstacle is, this is my life and this is how is going to be. Like freedom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the end of the Lasterol Stone. Feel free to express your opinions of a sequel. I would like to thank LilManiac for her reviews and I would also like to thank everyone else that have read this story and enjoyed it**


End file.
